Nine Shades of Grey
by Accio Uchiha
Summary: Nine Akatsuki. One kunoichi with ridiculously pink hair. Not everything is just black and white, or so Sakura surmised. Seriously M-rated.
1. Oral Fixation

So initially I became a rabid fan of itasaku, but then as time passed I found love in deisaku, and then another part of me fell hard for hidasaku…..and then it hit me that Sakura has just too much fun will all of akatsuki, so and it's such a fun ship that I can satisfy all of our guilty pleasures for…so, here I am. :)

None of this truly follows any kind of canon (seeing as everyone in Akatsuki isn't dead) so don't bother with pointing things out. It is what it is.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its respective characters do not belong to me. This plotline, however, does.**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Chapter 1: Oral Fixation**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Deidara**

******.:.**

******.:.****.:.****.:.****.:.****.:.****  
**

She was about to bathe in the river when she saw him.

The clothes coiled tightly under her arm trembled slightly at the sight, and Sakura fought down the instinct to turn tail and run away from the S-class criminal floating unceremoniously in the water. She gritted her teeth and took a step back, mindful of the twigs and making sure she was absolutely silent. It was too late to mask her chakra, but then again she had been in this range for quite some time and it was doubtful that in his current disposition, the Akatsuki member would even notice how close her chakra signature was to him.

The river was flowing gently downstream, the sound of water rippling over rocks filling the air. Several were protruding out prominently, large and flat enough to stand on. That was where she saw him lying still and hunched over a rock, the rest of his limbs still in the water and the black Akatsuki cloak swaying against the slow current.

The first thought that crossed her mind was that it was a trap. There was no way that an Akatsuki member would just _happen_ to be where Sakura was, thrown practically on a silver platter for her. She bore her surroundings, her senses desperately stretching for other shinobi hiding in the forestry. Her chakra extended, but came back with nothing. Skeptically, Sakura returned to gaze at the man in the river.

Briefly Sakura wondered why she hadn't detected his chakra before, but it did not take too long for her to assess him from where she stood. For any untrained nin it was undetectable, but Sakura's body was hardwired for detecting and manipulating chakra with utmost precision. It was deathly faint, but she could pick up on the lightest emission of chakra coming from him. It wasn't a steady, silent thrum as it would be if he were masking it. No, it was flickering lightly, like a flame inside a glass cup fighting to stay alive.

Bath forgotten, Sakura brought her fingers into a hand seal and made a bunshin to keep watch over the shinobi, then quickly made her way back to her campsite. Upon reaching it, she threw the clothes in her hand into her tent and pulled on her shinobi gear quickly. Picking up her pack, Sakura rechecked to see if her mission scroll was still inside and saw it resting in the same position it had been for the past week. Satisfied, Sakura turned and began her scan.

Initially this was supposed to be a low-level reconnaissance mission. It wasn't the first time Tsunade assigned her one, and most definitely not her first solo mission either. Over the years Sakura's abilities gained her a highly respectable disposition, one that Sakura worked extremely hard for. Hands were her greatest tool, having the power to fully heal and massively destroy, depending on how she manipulated her chakra.

Not that either of those were needed on this mission. She was in the outskirts of Kumogakure, and exactly one week ago the Raikage had sent a message to the Godaime Hokage with a possible lead of Akatsuki movement, something most crucial since two ANBU and three jounin of Konoha had disappeared in the past six weeks near Kumo. Sakura had been initially excited for the recon mission, elated that her shishou thought her qualified for tracking Akatsuki, but she was informed pitilessly that while the Raikage had sent for a shinobi, it was not exactly for assistance. Akatsuki was a common goal, and bringing it up would strengthen the alliance between Konohakagure and Kumogakure. And that was where Sakura came in.

While her strict orders were to capture any Akatsuki should she come across them, Tsunade had made it painfully clear that the chance of her even seeing a common thief was slim to none, and that she was mostly on a diplomatic trip standing in as Tsunade's confidante and double for a meeting that was to take place in Kumo. She would be in the Raikage's office, along with many other adversaries from other villages, and discuss politics and appearances and the toils that were ripping apart the civilian and shinobi world.

An important mission, Sakura had thought vaguely, but not one with any action.

Sakura leapt stealthily from tree to tree, scanning the area. She still detected nothing, and after a good thirty minutes she reluctantly accepted that the Akatsuki in the river was indeed alone and perilously injured. Her thoughts returned once more to Tsunade, who would probably look at her with shock and faint amusement at the fortune that fell into Sakura's lap upon finding him.

A few minutes later, Sakura returned to the riverside and dispelled her kage bunshin. He was exactly as she left him, water currents passing over his legs and arms as his torso was pushed onto a rock in a last struggle for survival. Quietly Sakura stepped out from the trees and onto the edge of the river. A few smaller rocks led to his body, and Sakura deftly stepped on them lightly before she was standing above him. Blonde locks of hair were floating in the water, hiding his face completely. Applying more chakra to her feet should she slip on the wet rocks, Sakura knelt down beside his head. Slowly, she extended her hand and moved some of the hair from his face.

She studied him carefully, noting how his back was barely moving from breathing. She reached forward to his neck and carefully pressed two fingers to his carotid artery. The pulse was faint and slow, just barely pushing up to meet the pressing of her fingers.

Sakura glanced around them, suddenly feeling uncertain. Was she really going to do this? The ramifications of a hypothetical failure would be extensive. Tsunade would say nothing, of course, for this wasn't actually her mission, but as a kunoichi Sakura would be disappointed in herself and she was sure that no ninja of Konoha would let her live this one down should she fail.

Her resolve strengthened, Sakura focused chakra to where her fingers were on his neck, and let a small, precise amount run down her fingers and shoot into his system to assess the extent of his injuries. What she came back with made Sakura's eyes widen.

Taking a shaky breath, Sakura's mouth formed a grim line as she stood up just a little, grabbing onto his shoulders. He was lifted easily, with a little help of her inhuman strength, and she carefully placed him on her shoulder.

Sakura returned to her tent and carefully laid him on her bedroll. He was unresponsive in the duration of her journey back to her campsite, something she expected anyway. He lost a lot of blood, and sustained far too many injuries for her to count. It was a feat in itself that he had survived as long as hid did, his body simply refusing to give up. Sakura slid off her pack and unzipped it, taking out her medical supplies and laying them meticulously next to her. Pulling a kunai from her hip pouch, Sakura let her eyes wander down the man's body for a moment. Taking a breath, Sakura moved to kneel by his right arm and gripped the top of his cloak. She carefully slid it open and wriggled it out of his arms and folded it, placing it atop her pack. He wore a black mesh shirt underneath, and Sakura was mildly amused that it was (apart from the blood stains) almost completely unharmed. There was a tear near the abdomen where the majority blood was seeping out of, but other than that it was spotless.

With the tip of a sharpened kunai, Sakura made a quick tear down the shirt and pushed it the sides of it away, tugging it off. She moved down his legs and tugged down his shinobi pants, unwrapping the strips of cloth coiled around his shin. She took off his shoes and socks until he was mostly naked, save for the pair of boxers around his hips.

The more she uncovered his body, the more and more Sakura began to wince. The wounds were extensive, hematomas covering his back and his foot twisting at an odd angle that showed a transverse break. Clicking her tongue Sakura murmured, "What trouble did you get in to get these kinds of wounds?" Her eyes traveled back up to his face, and it made her frown. He was so young. Ridiculously young to be an S-class criminal and a member of Akatsuki, probably just a few years older than herself. She wondered what path brought him to become the man he was today.

Her eyes tightened when she remembered the first time they saw each other. He had been sitting on Gaara's body, rambling on and on with Sasori about art and until they got into a heated argument. She remembered despising him that instant, having the nerve to sit on a dead body like it was a cushion. The memory made her fingers twitch, and anger replaced the empathy she'd been feeling for him moments ago.

He was useless to Konoha dead, and with this opportunity it would be best to bring him back to a more normal state of living. As much as she wanted to kill him, she knew it would be a stupid move on her part.

Focusing her chakra, Sakura's hands began glowing green and she brought them to his worst injury: his abdomen. The wound extended deep into his body, and didn't seem to be clotting very well for she could still see shining flecks of blood seeping through.

It took a god hour just to heal his torso, and then she moved up to his head. There was trauma on the right side of his head, and Sakura carefully put her hand onto through his mass of blond hair, increasing the amount of chakra flowing through her hand. Slowly but surely the injury was healing, the mild swelling reducing significantly.

It was then that his eyes slid open.

Sakura stilled, the flow of chakra in her hand ceasing immediately. His head was on her lap for convenience, and her hand was still tangled in his long wet hair. His eyes were strikingly blue, staring up at her with an intensity she had difficulty keeping eye contact with. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until his lips began to move.

"Let…m…." His voice trailed, eyes flickering and losing focus. Sakura furrowed her brow and moved closer to him.

"What?" she whispered quietly.

He looked up at her green eyes again, still seeming a bit unfocused. "Let…me die…" his voice rasped out hoarsely. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

Curiously, she asked, "Why?"

His eyes slid closed and he turned his head weakly away, drained from the small interaction. His breathing was rapid so she knew he hadn't slipped into unconsciousness yet. On impulse she leaned to hover her lips over his ear and whispered, "I'm not letting you go that easily, _Deidara_."

His brow furrowed and he exhaled deeply, and then suddenly his breathing returned back to a steady rhythm. He wouldn't remember the exchange, that much was certain. She had reasons to keep him alive. No amount of pleading would grant him such a generous reprieve like death.

Sighing, Sakura looked at him with determination and let chakra flow to her hands again.

**.:.**

"That really is an ugly shirt, yeah."

Sakura gritted her teeth and forced herself not to rise to his bait. She was scrubbing the cloth furiously, kneeling beside the river. Deidara was leaning against a tree, seated two feet away from her.

"It's ruined, yeah. Let it go."

"It wouldn't be ruined if _somebody_ didn't throw up on it this morning," Sakura muttered through her teeth, checked anger swelling inside her.

"I can't help what my stomach decides to do when looking at an ugly shirt."

He was amused, watching her with lazy interest as she futilely attempted to scrub her shirt clean. It was green and conventional and standard issue and overall _horrible_ on her. It was just a happy coincidence that Sakura was wearing it near him when his stomach was acting up.

Sakura ignored him and continued her task. The shirt was already a bit dirty and tattered before the Deidara's vomit fest, but it had been a gift from her father and her conscious wouldn't allow her to give up on it unless there was absolutely no hope for it left.

Suddenly Sakura's wrist burned slightly, the band around it heating up before disappearing, leaving the band cool to the touch. Sakura flickered a knowing glance at Deidara and said dryly, "You should know better than trying to use your chakra. I know when you do."

Deidara didn't even glance at the identical band around his wrist that was binding his chakra use. "I wasn't thinking about escaping," he said simply. He continued to watch her and Sakura grew uncomfortable under his intense stare, and finally she had to look away.

She hated when he did that. Ever since he regained consciousness, he was the most cooperative and happy captive she ever encountered, and it unnerved the hell out of her. She only had to use her superhuman strength once against him, and that had been when she'd been trying to feed him some mushroom soup she made herself. He kept trying to run away and avoid the meal, and she had to forcefully pin him down and spoon feed the bastard. If he weren't a notorious killer and S-class criminal, Sakura was certain he would have let out a few self-pitying whimpers.

But that wasn't what bothered her. It was the way he looked at her all the time with intense interest, watching her every move, eyes roving up and down her. It wasn't even a lustful gaze—she would've punched the thought right out of him—it was…contemplative. Her every movement, every word, had his undivided attention. He spoke to her with a lilting, teasing voice, a deep rumble and the verbal tic thrown in at the ends of his sentences. It was getting harder and harder for her to remember that he was a murderer and a criminal, as she spent more and more time traveling with him. It was also getting difficult to ignore just how bloody _handsome_ the man was. She knew what he looked like when she healed him, but having him breathing and speaking and watching her made a world's difference. Before, he had been just a few breaths away from a corpse. Now...now he was…

"Lost in thought again, princess?" Deidara drawled, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura looked up at him and scowled.

"We're leaving at noon," she said, looking down at the wet green shirt. Angrily she bunched it into a ball and tossed it into the river. The current immediately picked it up and dragged it along downstream. Deidara was looking at her curiously again when she glanced at him.

"It was a lost cause," she said simply. Deidara's blue eyes remained blank, and he shrugged.

There it was again. That feeling that crept over her whenever he would look at her. It took a lot of willpower for her to not let it show how much he affected her, and it bothered her even more to admit that he had even the slightest bit of affect on her. In the two weeks they were together since she'd healed him, he didn't act like a brutal, bloodthirsty man; he was quiet, observant, and managed to make her laugh a fair few times. He didn't bat an eye when he discovered she had bound his chakra temporarily, or that she planned to take him captive to Konoha. He watched her, and a small, miniscule part of her…liked it.

Sakura stood up, brushing the dirt from her pants. Deidara got to his feet, using the tree trunk as support. He swayed weakly, and Sakura sighed and walked over to him, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. Slowly they began walking back to camp.

"Are you going to tell me what gave you those injuries?" Sakura asked casually. Deidara smirked.

"Are you going to tell me what mission you're on that led you Kumo?" he said easily, and Sakura shook her head.

"You're impossible," she muttered.

"And you love me for it," Deidara grinned. Sakura frowned and looked up at him. He glanced down at her and the smile faded at her expression. She looked away, wanting to tell him to stop throwing words like that around and that he was forgetting his place; he was a prisoner. He should not be so casual.

_Or are _you_ forgetting your place?_ The back of her mind whispered. _He's Akatsuki, and you flirt with him. Don't deny it._

Sakura cringed at the thought and turned away from him, shifting his arm around her shoulders so that it rest more comfortably. Deidara sighed next to her.

"Why do you do that, yeah?" Deidara asked quietly.

"Do what?" Sakura asked, looking blankly ahead.

"Get all flustered around me. Stop it, yeah. I'm the one who's in your hostage."

Sakura felt a flare of anger at his words. "Well it sure doesn't feel like it," she snapped. She shoved his arm off of her and whirled so that she stood in front of him. "I healed you," she hissed.

"Yes," he said slowly, furrowing his brow.

"I can easily kill you, too."

A slow, lazy smile spread across his handsome face. "Yes."

Sakura was momentarily lost in the intensity of his cerulean eyes when she blinked and shook her head. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Deidara frowned.

"Stop—stop _looking_ at me," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. A breathless laugh left his lips.

"Well shit, I didn't know I couldn't look at you. Where would you like me to look? At the trees?"

"Yes," she said defiantly.

"Well fine then. I'll look anywhere but at you." He slid his eyes away from her and up at the tree tops surround them. Sakura's mind was pumping with anger, but it was starting to fade the longer that she looked at him. He was distracting. His face, young and hard and angular, almost beautiful with his sharp jaw full mouth. Hooded eyes that shone oceanic blue, long, cascading blonde hair that swayed slightly against the breeze.

She didn't notice he was looking at her again until her eyes traveled slowly up to his own. An indescribable emotion was flickering in them, his face unusually serious. Sakura found herself moving towards him, stopping when they were less than a foot away from each other.

Sakura tilted her head. "Why did you ask me to let you die?"

He blinked, surprise showing on his face. "What?"

Sakura lowered her eyes a little, wondering why she was even bothering to ask him this. The question had come out inadvertently, and she had surprised herself that her thoughts had been so carelessly vocalized. But they had been said, and he was close enough to her to reach out and touch her hair if he wanted to, or reach over to snap her neck.

She looked up at him and was startled to see that he had closed a fair amount of distance between them. Instinct told her to be afraid, that he was dangerous and was probably going to use this opportunity to kill her and escape. But she found herself not thinking any of those things, and instead finding herself entranced by the deep, azure irises reflecting back at her emerald ones.

"I thought I lost my art," he said quietly. It took Sakura a moment to remember what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He lifted his hands, and Sakura's instincts finally kicked in and she flinched. He looked at her with an almost irritated expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you, yeah."

His palms facing up between them, and Sakura lowered her gaze to his hands. They were plain and smooth, and she was about to ask what he was trying to tell her when it hit her.

The mouths on his hands were gone.

"What happened?" she breathed, forgetting propriety and grasping his hands with her own, bringing them up to closer inspection. "How can someone get rid of your kekkai genkai completely like this?" _Why didn't I notice this before?_

"It's not," he said wearily. "It's sealed; I can't access it right now. I don't know what seal could do this, but as long as I still bear it I can't do my jutsu anymore."

Sakura ran her thumbs across his palms where the little grinning mouths should have been, finding it odd that they were no longer there. His skin was smooth and flawless, as if the mouths had never existed.

Sakura looked up at him and studied his expression. Logic be damned; she felt for him. No one deserved to be ripped apart and left so powerless like this. He was still a kid like her, still exploring and discovering what the world had to offer.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly. Her sincere expression made him tilt his head.

"Why?"

Sakura shook her head, looking back down at his hands that she was still holding gently. "You don't deserve this."

"Don't I?" The silent way he spoke it made her look back up at him. His expression was hardened. She could easily see what was flitting through his mind, thoughts of all the battles he had with Akatsuki and for having a hand at killing Gaara, and Sakura shook her head again.

"No," she said firmly, holding his hands even tighter.

He smirked faintly. "Then you are a fool, yeah," he said softly. The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched into a hesitant smile, and he looked down at her warmly. She didn't notice he'd threaded his fingers with hers until he used it to pull her closer.

That got her attention. Eyes wide, Sakura stiffened and looked at him with a mixture of fear and defensiveness. He kept his eyes locked on hers and shook his head. "Stop thinking."

"I can't," she replied automatically.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Try."

Before she could say anything else, Deidara closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. It was light and chaste, and lasted no more than two seconds. Sakura's eyes flickered, and she looked into his eyes when he moved away a fraction of an inch to gaze down at her. He didn't move and seemed like he was not going to go any further, but the intent was still there and he did not step away. Neither did she.

Slowly Sakura's eyelids started to close, and Deidara picked this up and moved in to kiss her again immediately.

The fluttering in her stomach refused to stop as his mouth moved sensually against hers. His hands slid up her wrists and to her shoulders, then tracing down her back until they wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Automatically her arms circled around his neck as one hand ran through his mane of blonde hair. He tilted his head and kissed her slowly, one hand on the small of her back and the other tugging into her pink locks to tilt her head gently, massaging her lips in a tantalizing dance. He didn't deepen it further, but made sure she felt and remembered every blazing touch, every stroke of his lips as they pressed gently but firmly against her own. A particularly pleasurable glide of his mouth made her clench her hand in his hair and as a mewl left her throat.

The sound seemed to have awoken something in him, for in a matter of seconds he walked her backwards until her back met against a tree. His mouth was moving harder, more insistent and their lips were moving wildly against each other, a restlessness rushing between them. Her senses were being attacked in every direction, the feel of him pressed so deliciously against her like an addiction that she needed to have completely. His hands moved underneath her thighs and quickly lifted her up, and she wrapped them immediately around his hips. He bit her lower lip teasingly and her mouth parted in surprise, and he wasted no time in flicking his tongue in for a small moment. The little contact with his appendage brought a tingle down her spine and she moaned against his mouth, wanting more of the incredible feelings he was evoking from her. He growled at the sound and his hands came to rest at her hips. Tilting his head, he parted his lips and fully penetrated her mouth while simultaneously thrusting his hips up to hers.

The double sensation made her moan loudly and completely wrap herself around him tighter, ankles interlocking and arms moving more firmly around his neck. The feel of his clothed sex against hers did intense, shivery things to her body, and she knew if he kept pressing into her he would be able to feel the dampness of her own sex.

His tongue swirled against hers, and she met his with eagerness as they explored each others mouths. His hips started to rock into her, pushing her back harder and harder into the bark of the tree. Breathlessly they broke for air, and Deidara's lips started a blazing trail down her neck until it settled at the curve where her neck met her shoulder. He kissed it before nipping at the skin, brushing his tongue and sucking at her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and felt her head go limp at his ministrations.

At a particular hard suck Sakura moaned loudly and the sound of it made her eyes fly open, bringing her back down from the pleasured high she was riding. Her body stiffened and her hands slipped from his neck to push at his shoulders. His hips stilled its rhythmic movement and he reluctantly pulled away from her neck, looking down at her.

"Let me go," she said hoarsely, fighting to catch her breath. His eyes were pools of lust, gazing down her with fiery desire. He looked like he wanted to say something, but when he moved his head closer to her she turned away. She felt the hands digging in her thighs stiffen, and carefully he released her and stepped back.

She couldn't meet him in the eyes as she regained control of her breathing. Her heartbeat finally returned to normal, no longer racing with anticipation. Her panties were most definitely uncomfortable to stand in, as slick moisture had made its way through them and coated the opening of her center, reminding her of their interlude whenever she shifted her legs.

This was so wrong. Wrong on so many levels that she could never get away with. Lusting after her captive? An _Akatsuki _captive? Had she gone insane?

"We've got to keep moving," she said finally, braving herself to look at him again. He was staring at her blankly, and slowly put his hands in his pockets. His lips were still red and appeared thoroughly kissed, his hair slightly mussed from when she'd run her hands through them. Sakura could only imagine what she looked like right now. It was then that her eyes fell at the tent in his pants, and instantly she felt heat pooling in her cheeks. Her eyes flickered up to his and he raised a brow, clearly unashamed of having a hard-on and did nothing to turn away from her. Glancing away quickly, Sakura began to walk back to the campsite. After a few moments she heard him walking behind her.

**.:.****.:.****.:.**

"This is stupid," Deidara complained, leaning against the pillows on the bed heavily. "What a shit mission, yeah. If you hadn't found me I'm sure you would've put a kunai at your own throat to end this."

"It wasn't my choice," Sakura said irritatedly, fastening an earring with frustration. "And you don't even know what the mission is so stop complaining."

"You're in a dress, yeah," he said bluntly. "I can't imagine how interesting it could be."

"You're clearly not remembering the jobs kunoichi get that require a dress."

Deidara contemplated her words for a moment before his mouth parted. Sitting up, he said excitedly, "You're undercover? A seductress? Holy shit, I forgot all about kunoichi missions!"

Sakura shook her head at his sudden interest. Better him thinking she was doing some top-secret mission than a diplomatic meeting. Whatever floated his boat.

It had been a pain sneaking Deidara into Kumo, and even more to get him into the hotel provided from the Raikage undetected. She had sent a messenger bird to Konoha about holding Deidara captive, leaving out no detail on the loss of his bloodline limit. She didn't expect a response back until two days, which was unfortunate but unavoidable.

Sakura put on her shoes and turned to the blonde lounging on the bed. "Don't leave this room," she ordered. "Believe me. I'll know."

Deidara grinned and shifted more comfortably on the bed. "I'm fine right where I am, princess. Go seduce some warlord."

Sakura almost smiled and closed the door behind her.

The meeting was as dull and boring as it could get. It was more a formal dinner, and all the officials from each hidden village were spread out around the massive room. Sakura was sipping on a glass of some expensive drink, gazing at the people around her. Almost two hours had passed in this miscible atmosphere, and while Sakura's self-control was absolute, she couldn't help but admit Deidara's words were right. This was boring.

Suddenly her wrist started to burn, almost making Sakura drop the glass from her hand. She glanced down at the band around her wrist and her eyes went wide. Deidara's chakra was flaring tremendously.

He was trying to escape.

Setting the glass down on a table, Sakura graciously excused herself and departed from the room, sprinting back over to her hotel that was just across the street. Taking off her heels, she bound up the staircase in silent, lightning-fast movements and flung open the door to her room.

Everything was where she had left it. The room was silent, the windows shut. Curiously Sakura walked through the bedroom and saw the sheets dragged down, as if someone had fallen off of it.

A noise came from her left, and Sakura strode to the bathroom. Throwing open the door, Sakura was surprised at the sight that met her. Rushing to the floor, Sakura knelt by Deidara's side as he twitched slightly, sprawled onto the tiles. His shirt was missing, and from the looks of it he was preparing for a shower. Clearly he didn't get that far.

"What happened?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

"Don't…know…" he grunted, clutching his abdomen. "Just hurts…"

"Where? What hurts?" she demanded, not knowing what to heal.

"Chakra…my chakra is…hurting…me…"

_What?_ Sakura glanced down him, and noted how tightly he was curling his hands into fists. Did it have something to do with the seal?

Deidara gave a painful moan, his muscles spasming. Frantically Sakura tore off the chakra bands around his wrists and massaged them. "Did that help?"

He scrunched his eyes tightly closed and paused, then shook his head. She was running out of ideas, and she had no idea how to heal someone from their own chakra. Why was his chakra hurting him?

Her eyes caught on to something inky and black on Deidara's bare back. Gently turning him over, her eyes widened. A seal, its diameter the size of a watermelon's, was spinning rapidly at the base of his spine. She knew nothing about releasing seals, only having seen it done by Tsunade once. She knew textually how it was done, but would that be enough? Her eyes focused on Deidara's pained face. If things kept up like this, then she was certain that Deidara was going to die.

It was that thought that forced Sakura into action. The prospect of the young blonde Akatsuki's death was simply unacceptable to her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura said, "Try as hard as you can to hold still, Deidara."

He glanced at her and gave a weak nod, then closed his eyes. Gathering chakra at the very tips of her fingers, she looked at the seal. It was spinning wildly, but she could see five prongs where the release was. It was moving too fast though, and if she hit the seal wrong and not on the prongs exactly, the effect could be explosive and kill Deidara even faster. It was times like these that Sakura wished she had a Sharingan to follow its movements.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura pulled her arm back and calculated the exact timing when her fingers would hit the seal. With a swift movement, Sakura jammed her fingers into the seal, her chakra infusing into Deidara's skin instantly.

Deidara groaned in pain loudly, jerking at the contact but clenching his jaw hard to prevent himself from thrashing about. Her fingers were digging into his back, and she looked and saw that her fingers were on the five prongs exactly.

The seal glowed brightly in black before disappearing. Sakura held her breath and moved away her fingers, but gasped when a second seal was revealed underneath. A second one appeared merely seconds later, and then a third.

"What the hell…" Sakura muttered. Deidara was limp but conscious, panting harshly.

"Did it work?" he asked, a grimace on his face. "The pain stopped."

"It did?" He nodded. "Are your mouths back?"

Deidara unclenched his fists and gazed at his palms. "No," he grunted bitterly. "They're not back."

Sakura figured as much. Quietly she said, "This is multi-layer seal. I got rid of the first one that was causing your chakra pain. I think this one is the one that could return your kekkai genkai to you."

He widened his eyes. "Can you remove it?" he whispered.

Sakura bit her lip, staring at his back with visible consternation. "I don't know," she answered softly. "I…it's really complicated." Deidara listened to this and closed his eyes, dropping his head onto the tiled floor. She could feel the helplessness radiating off of him in melancholic waves, and Sakura said in quiet determination, "But I will try my hardest."

Taking a calming breath, Sakura gently touched his lower back, tracing over the seals. They were not spinning like the first one, but each had different sets of prongs on them. At first she thought the purpose would be to hit them all at the same time, but knew it couldn't be that easy.

Closing her eyes, she gently skimmed the skin where the seals were. After a moment her touch became more methodical and insistent, her mouth forming a small frown. Each seal had its own set of chakra to it, and she realized only one was the correct one to strike. The decoys would probably do Deidara harm should she strike them…even going as far as to permanently seal his kekkai genkai forever and killing him. As her fingers traced over the black edges, she honed in her attention to the chakras emanating from each black swirl.

Two seals had mix of a purplish, murky chakra and Deidara's blue chakra. The third, sitting at the very base of Deidara's back, was filled with the purple chakra and then something darker, something Deidara's chakra couldn't penetrate or bind to.

Opening her eyes, Sakura gathered chakra to her fingers and prayed she was right. Before she struck she leaned over to Deidara's ear and whispered gently, "I truly wish we met under different circumstances, Deidara." She lightly brushed her lips to his cheek and straightened, jamming her fingers into the third seal before he could ponder upon her words.

He jolted, his back curving madly, and her fingers began to burn. She heard him shout in pain, and for a moment she thought she figured it out all wrong, and that the words she whispered to him just moments ago were the last—but then his back relaxed, and his breathing became even, and the three seals disappeared completely.

He was motionless for a while, and Sakura settled down on the bathroom floor, no longer kneeling. Her own breathing was quite fast, and Sakura tried hard to bring it back to normal. Deidara opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then pushed against his forearms to lift himself off the floor. Immediately Sakura was at his side and helped him sit up. She looked at his face and the expression made her heart skip a beat; he was looking down at her so openly, fill with such emotion that Sakura had been running away from the moment he gained consciousness after she healed him two weeks ago.

"Are you okay?" she whispered softly. He blinked and nodded slowly, then lowered his gaze to look down at his hands. His eyes went wide with disbelief. "Theyre…they're back," he said hoarsely, looking at her with awe. "You removed the seal. I'm…I…"

He lowered his hands to her so that she could see them, and Sakura saw two grinning mouths baring their teeth at her. A tongue slithered out of his left hand and licked its lips, the other one following suit.

Sakura looked up at him and he gazed at her intensely. Not able to hold it back any longer, a smile began spreading on her lips until it became a full-blown grin, and Deidara found himself doing the same. A breathless laugh left his mouth, and Sakura laughed with him, grabbing his hands and inspecting the little mouths before smiling up at him.

He stared down at her and slowly the grin began to fade, until he was merely looking at her intently. All traces of humor left his face, and Sakura felt that fluttering in her stomach again. His hand moved to her hair, gently tucking a stray pink strand behind her ear. Sakura found herself leaning into his touch as it lingered, his palm settling on her cheek.

"Sakura…" said Deidara softly. She shuddered as he spoke her name, sounding like a velvet caress with his deep, melodious voice. His hand trailed down her neck and grasped the back of it, pulling her closer. Sakura hesitated and gently stopped him with her hand on his, pulling it away from her neck.

"You've been through a lot," Sakura murmured, taking in his disheveled form. "You should get some rest."

Once again Deidara seemed to be on the brink of contradicting her, but instead turned away. Slowly he struggled to his feet, and Sakura wasted no time in coming around him and helping him up, guiding him back to the bed.

She was about to turn around when he caught her wrist. "You're tired too, yeah," Deidara said. "Rest."

"I…" Her eyes looked at his body, buried underneath the sheets. He smirked slightly at her gaze.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," he promised with a half grin, pulling her insistently.

Sakura sighed and looked wistfully at the door. The mission was still waiting for her, although there was going to be another meeting in two days. And he was right; disabling that seal _did_ drain her quite a bit, enough that she was slightly unsteady on her feet.

The mission, though…

Her eyes went back to Deidara, who was focused on her intently.

_Screw the mission._

"Okay," she relented, and missed the spark that lighted in Deidara's eyes. "Let me go change first." Deidara released her wrist as she shuffled to her pack, extracting some sleepwear. Silently she went to the bathroom and changed quickly, though a small sliver of anticipation was niggling at her mind. So much of this was wrong, so much that she was holistically denying herself, and yet she was falling straight into what she didn't want to do.

_It's just sleeping_, Sakura assured to herself, though it was in vain. _We're tired_. _Nothing more_.

Sakura opened the bathroom door and padded to the bed, noting that Deidara's eyes were closed. She slipped into the covers silently, settling into the bed. Turning her head, she looked at Deidara. He seemed to have already fallen asleep, much to her amusement. He truly had been bone-tired.

Sakura wondered suddenly if what she was doing was right after all. Something had hurt Deidara beyond belief. And yet, he showed her no scorn, even though she was going to hand him over to Konoha and remained her captive. How was that possible? Why was he so—so _nice_ to her? Why did he always offer his hand when she would trip over a root when traveling? Why did he say certain things that he knew would make her laugh, no matter how hard she tried to prevent it? Why was he everything she wished she had but couldn't; why did he have to be Akatsuki?

These thoughts were draining the energy out of her, and she realized none of these questions would ever be answered. It was what is was, and it was unfortunate that Sakura couldn't meet him under different circumstances.

"I could see myself falling for you," she whispered to herself in realization, and then clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she'd said that out loud. Her eyes darted over to Deidara, but he remained still with his even, rhythmic breathing. Sighing in relief, Sakura turned quietly to her side and stared out the window.

Everything was just so complicated.

**.:.****.:.****.:.**

It was dark outside when she woke up.

Moonlight was streaming through the blinds. Sakura blinked sleepily and stretched, hearing the satisfying cracks in her joints. She turned her head and saw the other half of the bed empty. Sakura saw dim light coming from the bathroom, the door halfway open. Sakura sat up and slipped out of bed, wondering if Deidara was still feeling ill after releasing the seal.

She walked up to the door silently, peeking inside. He was standing in front of the sink. Sakura gently knocked on the door and pushed it open slightly to give her a full view of him.

"You alright?" she asked. He was staring into the mirror and moved his eyes to her reflection. Smirking, he said, "Just fine, yeah."

"Is your chakra still hurting?"

"No."

"Is your bloodline limit still functional?"

He smirked again. "Yes."

Sakura nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. Nervously scratching the back of her head, she mumbled, "Well that's good. I'll go order some food if you're hung—"

During her rambling he had turned around and moved closer to her, and suddenly caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Deidara…"

He stopped her words by brushing his thumb over her lips, and Sakura had to close her eyes to fight of the urge to kiss it. Clenching her hands into fists, she stared at him hard.

"We can't."

He tilted his head slightly. "Why not?"

"You should know."

"I don't," he replied easily, moving closer to her. She began to take steps back, until her back met the wall of the bathroom. "Enlighten me."

"You're Akatsuki."

"I _work_ for Akatsuki," Deidara corrected. "And if your plan goes through, I won't be for much longer."

"You're a killer," she said without missing a beat. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't be a hypocrite, yeah," he said darkly.

"That's different," Sakura protested but Deidara shook his head.

"We have different bosses, yeah. That's about it."

"You hurt innocent people!" Sakura cried, her mind instantly going to Naruto and all the other jinchuuriki she knew his organization was after.

Deidara sighed. "Like I said. It's just a job."

Sakura shook her head. "I hate you."

Deidara leaned his arms on either side of her head. "I sincerely doubt that," he said quietly, his face inches away from her.

"I could never forgive myself. It's just wrong."

"What do _you_ want, Sakura?" Deidara asked mutedly. "I'm your captive. Most likely your Hokage is going to torture and imprison me and then have me executed. I should have died in that river," he emphasized, blue eyes flashing, "but _you _brought me back to life and restored me my kekkai genkai."

Sakura lowered her eyes, biting her lip. "Don't tell me you don't feel something whenever we're together," said Deidara softly. "I see it in your eyes when you look at me. You just keep denying yourself."

Sakura looked up at him with angry eyes. "How can you say these things so easily?" she whispered. "Can't you see where I'm coming from? This could all be a trap. You could be trying to kill me. You would've killed Gaara if Chiyo baa-sama hadn't brought him back, and are trying to kill Naruto!" she looked away from him. "It's not easy to just forget all that after just two weeks," she muttered. "I would be a fool to let my body get the best of me."

"You're already a fool, yeah," Deidara said after a moment, then stepped back. He eyed her for a second before shaking his head. "You really have no clue."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "About what?"

A mocking smile twisted his lips. "How easy it would've been these past two weeks for me to kill you, yeah. And yet here you are, breathing and going on bullshit diplomatic meetings with the Raikage."

Her eyes went wide as saucers. "H-how—"

Deidara looked at her as if she were a naïve genin. "I'm an S-class criminal, Sakura. I didn't get that title just for looking good."

A little fear was filling inside her. "What else do you know?"

Deidara shrugged. "Not a lot. You've been sent on mission leave for four weeks. Probably because you've been overworked at the hospital you work at back in Konoha, or so your Hokage said when she scrawled that little note on your mission scroll. This was an easy assignment, and it was just luck that you found me by the river. You have another meeting in two days. You attempted to contact Konoha when you found me."

"It wasn't an attempt, I sent the messenger bird already," Sakura cut him off, though she was still stunned at just how much he knew about her mission.

"The letter never got delivered," he replied easily.

Sakura scowled at him. "And why do you say that?"

"Because I have it in my pocket."

Sakura's mouth opened slightly as he pulled it out. Angrily she made a swipe for it but he he crushed it in his fist and Sakura childishly grabbed his wrist. He opened his palm and Sakura was dismayed when she saw his hand was empty, and then realized the mouth on his hand was chewing vigorously.

Sakura looked up at him with contempt and Deidara continued on relentlessly. "Do you have an idea now? How much you're completely at my power? You were even better and broke the seal that bastard Pein set on me, yeah. I never did thank you for that."

"You're a monster," she whispered, looking at him incredulously.

"No," he said, his eyes flashing with anger. "But you like to make me one." He kicked the door that was partially open , sending it flying against the wall. Sakura flinched, and looked at him as he grasped her wrist and thrust something onto it. "You left these in here, yeah."

He left then, and numbly Sakura looked down. Two black, broken chakra bands were in her hand.

Hands trembling, Sakura stared blankly at the chakra bands she had ripped off of him herself. If he had no restraints, and his kekkai genkai was fully restored…why was he still here? Why hadn't he tried to hurt her.

Agitated thoughts swirling in her mind, Sakura furiously marched out of the bathroom and saw Deidara approaching the bed. Angrily she tried to push his back but he sensed her beforehand, and with the agility of a true shinobi, he sidestepped the hit and turned around. Without missing a beat, she tried to shove him again, but he caught her wrists.

"What the hell, yeah?" he shouted.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. "Nothing's keeping you. You're fully healed and you have full access to your chakra and your jutsu. So what is it? Was this all part of the plan? Am I _your_ hostage now?"

"I think you're still delirious from sleep," said Deidara with a deep frown, eyes sparking with anger. "Go back to bed, yeah."

"Oh that's rich. As if I would do that now," said Sakura scathingly. "Why are you here?Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Is that an invitation?" he said dangerously, hands balling into tight fists.

"_Why are you here!_" she screamed desperately.

Sakura's body was yanked upwards and hard, angry lips crashed into hers. Biting her lip hard, he yanked her hair and pulled her head away. "That's why I'm here," he said harshly.

Sakura threw a chakra-enhanced fist into his ribs and sent him flying into the wall. He was up and on his feet almost instantly, and Sakura strode up to him and tried to hit him again but Deidara easily blocked, and was behind her in an instant. Grasping her forearms, he twisted them behind her back and pushed her chest into the wall.

"That's it, then?" Sakura hissed with disgust. "You want to _fuck_ me before you kill me? Is this getting you off, Deidara-kun? Are you getting hot from this?"

A growl was rumbling in his throat and Sakura used his distracted anger to kick back her foot and slam it into his shin. He grunted and stumbled back, and Sakura twisted out of his grasp and threw another fist. He moved out of the way and her hit landed onto the dresser, destroying it and breaking it into several split pieces with a resounding crash. Wildly Sakura whirled around to catch Deidara's movement, and saw a spark of fire light his eyes. He glanced at the destroyed dresser and a smirk lifted his mouth. Sakura growled, realizing the bastard really was getting turned on by this.

"That's more fucking like it, yeah," he said with a heated grin spreading across his face, though his body was in a battle stance. "I think it's my turn, though." Sakura watched as Deidara brought his hand into a fist and then opened it, revealing a tiny clay bird. It jumped off his hand and zoomed towards Sakura in seconds, and Sakura had only a half second to jump away before it exploded.

She heard a flutter behind her and jerked to the side, another clay bird exploding and launching a quick succession of bursts all around her. Sakura crashed to the ground, choking on the amount of debris and dust filling the air. She heard loud chuckling in the room and Sakura pushed herself quickly to her feet.

"You are a perfect muse, yeah," Deidara said from her side, his breath tickling her neck. "So destructive. The perfect, living form of art."

Sakura whipped around and tightened her fists, her anger escalating that he found amusement in their battle. She twisted her torso and launched a high kick, which he blocked but gave her ample time to twist to the side and crack her fist against his jaw. He stumbled back and suddenly she felt the air knock out of her lungs, small bird exploding in front of her. She fell to the ground and landed on her side, a low groan emitting from her throat. Deidara was on her instantly, pinning her hands next to her head. Sakura growled and viciously gathered chakra to her upper body that allowed her to flip them over easily, trapping him under her.

They were panting heavily, dust and dirt covering their frayed clothes. Sakura gazed down at his face, mouth slightly parted and blue eyes flashing with a mix of irritation and eagerness. His eyes flickered down to her mouth, and suddenly Sakura felt the restraint that she had been desperately holding snap; she wanted him, not having felt this way for another person ever before. He infuriated her and made her want to beat him bloody and the fact that he was so untouchable and just _wrong_ made her want to kiss him senseless all the more. She knew it was not right, she knew the repercussions would be not be in her favor, and it was pleasing realize that throughout the duration Sakura had been with Deidara, not once had tortured thoughts of Sasuke crossed her mind.

And perhaps it was because of that, the fact that Sakura had indefinitely moved on from the Uchiha after leaving her and the village, taking years to heal the wound in her heart; that the fact that somebody desired _her_ was like a high she never rode before. It felt wonderful, the way he made her feel. The way he grinned and pissed her off and made her forget on so many occasions that he was the enemy. It was perfection.

Thousands of these thoughts passed in the second he had momentarily lowered his gaze to her lips, and the second right after when he looked back up at Sakura's eyes, he saw the shift in her gaze, as if he could read her thoughts just from the emerald green irises bearing down on him.

Without a second thought, Sakura lowered her head and kissed him hard, their lips battling and teeth mashing the instant they made contact. Deidara wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth, and Sakura let out a loud moan of pleasure. He rolled them over, and Sakura felt him press down onto her completely. Her back arched when his right hand began massaging her breast.

His lips left hers to trail down to her neck, resuming where he'd left off last time. His teeth were biting gently and sucking hard yet sensually, and Sakura couldn't stop the small sounds of pleasure passing from parted lips. Her hands gripped his shoulders and twined around his neck, diving into his soft, blonde hair.

Deidara's hand slowly skimmed down to the edge of her shirt and slipped his warm fingers underneath, causing Sakura to inhale sharply. He pushed the shirt up slowly, taking his time to reveal her skin inch by inch while caressing her torso until he had it memorized. His lips finally retreated from her neck and he looked down at her, eyes darkened by desire.

"Do you want me?" he murmured, his face serious. Sakura blinked and said breathlessly, "Yes."

He touched their foreheads together, pulling her shirt until they were bunched just beneath her breasts. "Do you want to create art with me?"

Sakura blushed at the implication of his words and swallowed thickly. He was holding her gaze, and she knew if she refused he would stop right where they were, albeit a little frustratedly. Pinning her gaze to his, she replied, "Yes."

She gasped when suddenly the shirt was torn open, tearing it until it fell limp on the floor on its own. Sakura gazed up at him and saw him gazing at her with an intensity that pooled straight to her center, her body anticipating pleasure from just one look.

She was wearing plain pink cotton bra, her breasts heaving slightly as she panted. Deidara leaned down and kissed her collarbone before whispering in her ear, "I hope you're ready for a long night, Sakura."

Sakura replied by pulling down his face to kiss him, taking her time to fully explore his mouth this time. Their tongues glided together slowly, and Sakura shivered as he tilted their heads and stroked deeper into her mouth. His fingers skimmed up the sides of her waist and on the sides of her breasts, up to the straps of her bra. His thumbs brushed at her collarbones and then hooked under the straps, sliding it down her shoulders slowly.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes steadily before dipping down and kissing the top of her left breast above the cup. She closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation as his left hand skimmed over her right breast. She watched his head bend lower and suddenly his tongue licked her clothed nipple, and Sakura mewled softly, her back arching just very slightly. His teeth pulled on that spot and Sakura whimpered, wishing desperately that he'd just take the damn thing off.

Deidara glanced up at her and smirked devilishly, noting her rabid anticipation. Finally showing some mercy, he slipped his hand under her back and unclasped the bra, watching Sakura shrug out of it before tossing it far behind him. Unbound and free, the sight of her naked torso must have shifted something, because his eyes darkened significantly and without waiting another second, his mouth latched onto a nipple.

Sakura's back jolted and moaned loudly, her body struck with sensation. He flicked it slowly with his tongue, swirling it around and sucking on it slowly. Sakura whimpered as his hand went to her free breast, his fingers teasing the bud and rolling it between his fingers. She moved restlessly beneath him as he pleasured her, twisting and stroking her nipple then massaging her breast, fitting nicely in his palm. He switched breasts and gave equal attention of her right breast with his mouth. Sakura's breaths were coming out in short pants, sounds unwittingly coming from her throat.

"Deidara…" she whispered, and rolled her hips upwards on instinct, wanting so much more of him. He pulled away and smiled, filling both palms with her breasts before saying, "Not so fast, princess. We're going to take our time for the first round."

Her eyes widened slightly when she felt mouths sucking on her breasts, and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. She whimpered as she felt tongues swirl her nipples, and she watched with pleasured curiosity as the mouths of his hands brought out a mix of sensations through her body. Deidara started kissing her again, running his tongue over hers as the tongues on his hands started swirling faster and faster on her erect buds. Sakura whined and shivered, a steady rush of juices dampening her core, and she became almost certain that Deidara was going to make her orgasm on this alone.

He pulled back suddenly, and Sakura made a noise of discontent at the loss of all contact. He shrugged off his shirt and began kissing down her abdomen, and Sakura twined her hands into his hair, stroking his shoulders. He easily pulled off her pajamas and Sakura reached over to help him out of his own. Sitting up now, Sakura moved to kneel in front of him and leaned over to kiss him gently, running her hands down his body, wanting to capture every ripple and expanse of warm skin as she could. He made a small grunt at her exploration, their kiss growing more and more heated by the second. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him, loving the delicious way their bare chests felt against each other. Deidara groaned an ran his hand up and down her back, digging into her hair, stroking her breast, never able to stay still for one moment. The little lips on his palms kissed and nipped as they went over her body, and Sakura shivered when they brushed against the middle of her back, arching wildly. He grinned against her mouth and pulled away enough to look at her.

"Sensitive?" he teased.

"Maybe," she said breathlessly, a smile crossing her face to meet his. She kissed his neck affectionately and his chest rumbled against hers. He moved then, steadily rising to his feet and led them towards the bed, whose legs had collapsed from the fight they'd had moments before. Sakura sat down and crawled backwards, Deidara prowling above her. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. Slowly his hand stroked her stomach, then skimmed down to a toned thigh. He pressed her into the pillows as he settled slightly above her. His knees pushed through between her legs and Sakura spread them on either side of his hips, her breath quickening.

His right hand stroked her thigh, fingers caressing the skin with delicacy. They moved down to her inner thigh, touching as a tongue occasionally darting to taste the skin there. He was purposefully taking his time on his quest to where she desperately wanted him to touch, and she shifted in silent plea.

He watched her, had _been_ watching her every move and every expression of pleasure that shone on her face with rapt attention, as if feeding off of her open and genuine reactions to his stimulations. Wanting to see her face twist into something more, he brushed a finger directly over her center.

Sakura gasped, hips twitching for more. She looked at him intensely, waiting for him to make his move. All traces of amusement were gone from his face, just the darkened blue eyes that bore into her soul. Sakura's hips lifted slightly when he pushed his finger in over her clothed opening.

She moaned and felt herself get wetter just from that small contact. He pushed in harder and moved his finger around in a circle, feeling her panties slide against the juices collected there. Without any more preamble, he pushed her panties aside and dipped his finger in.

"Ah!" Sakura's body jolted at the intrusion, pleasure shooting through her nerve endings and inner muscles clenching around his finger. He pumped it in her slowly, loving the way he could draw out the noises she was making for him, the way her breathing had escalated instantly and her face a vision of bliss. His free hand moved up to her breast and instantly let the mouth latch onto her bud, sucking and licking while he slipped a second finger inside her.

"D…Dei…dara…." She moaned, moving helplessly under him and gripping his biceps with fervor. He found himself loving the way she said his name, breathless and lustful and totally enraptured. He started pumping harder into her, adding a third finger, moving until he had her lifting her hips and fuck herself on his fingers alone. The mouth on her breast was working wildly, and Deidara leaned down to take her free bud unto his mouth, moving the bud into his mouth and letting his tongue roll over it swiftly. Her moans were becoming quicker and more breathless. Deidara drew back to watch her as he pulled out his fingers and slowly let the tongue on his hand lick up her slit.

She cried out and her hips bucked, and Deidara slid off her panties and grabbed both of her thighs, pushing them wide apart. He shifted backwards and lowered his head and saw just how wet he had made her, and he felt himself get harder looking at the sight. She was lifting her head to look at him, emerald eyes struggling to focus on his actions. He didn't let her get far enough to speak before he used his fingers to spread her lips apart and slide his tongue in.

Her hips thrashed wildly and the cry that Sakura let out rang around the bedroom, but Deidara stroked her relentlessly, licking her and penetrating her with his tongue. He lapped at the dripping moisture and pushed forward, feeling her hands dive into his hair grip it hard. Her voice was a constant stream of moans, and Deidara finally moved to her swollen clit and covered it with his mouth. She shrieked and shivered violently as he ran his tongue moved over it repeatedly, sucking and swirling until he had her screaming.

"Dei—da—ra!"

He continued his assault and then moved his hands up to grasp her breasts, and the hands started a frenzied pace on her nipples. Moisture leaked out of her and coated her sex completely, dripping onto the bed sheets as her body started trembling. A brush of his teeth on her bundle of nerves and a simultaneous suck on both breasts was what finally threw her into oblivion, crying out loudly as the muscles of her sex clenched and trembled, her body shivering uncontrollably. He continued licking her clit throughout her orgasm, never ceasing the assault on her nipples, wanting her to feel it for as long as she could stand. She groaned helplessly as she continued riding her release, Deidara's masterful mouth and hands stimulating her to the point of blinding pleasure.

"P-please…" she cried feebly, "Deidara—ah!"

He released her breasts and moved up, hauling her hips up to meet his covered erection. She mewled and tightened her legs around him, and he slipped off his boxers and knelt before her. He gazed at her for a moment, her hair mussed and her nipples completely erect, a flush running from her cheeks down to her neck.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and couldn't resist bending down to kiss her swollen lips. She moaned against his mouth and he pulled back, and brought the tip of his cock to her slit. Coating some of her juices onto his hard length, he leaned over and rested his weight onto his forearms. Foreheads touching, he stared at her steadily before letting his tip slide in.

She moaned and tilted her hips, lifting her hands from his arms to his shoulders. Then without warning, he thrust inside her and filled her to the hilt.

She arched wildly against him and cried out loudly, fingers digging into his back. He felt her muscles clamping onto him, adjusting to his girth. He pulled out halfway and thrust back in, eliciting another moan and shiver of her thighs against his hips. His eyes nearly rolled backwards at how warm and wet and _tight _she was around him, driving him nearly insane as he groaned softly. She wrapped her legs around him and lifted her head to meet his lips, kissing him passionately as he began a steady rhythm inside her.

It was getting harder and harder for Sakura to breathe as Deidara buried himself over and over into her. His back slick with sweat, he lifted her thigh higher up and changed the angle, thrusting harder into her repeatedly. Sakura's eyes widened and moaned at every instance he pushed into her, causing her toes to curl and her hips to meet up to his pace. His breath was coming out in harsh pants, his eyes never leaving her face. She spread her legs even wider apart and tilted her hips, and Deidara groaned as he felt himself filling her completely.

Leaning backwards, Deidara rose to his knees and took a tone thigh into each hand, gripping them tightly before pulling her hard onto him. She shrieked and closed her eyes as she arched wildly, her hands reaching behind and gripping the wooden bars of the bed frame.

"Ah! Deidaraaa!" she wailed as he pounded into her soft flesh, the force of his thrusts shoving her bodily backwards and slamming the bed frame into the opposite wall. His hips moved fast, his length jamming slickly inside her with unbearable pleasure, and Sakura found that she could no long keep up and could only hold on to dear life. The wooden bars enclosed around her fists groaned slightly, and suddenly she felt them splinter and shatter completely in her grasp.

The stunned look on Sakura's face when she broke the bed frame with her inhuman chakra strength made Deidara laugh breathlessly, his thrusts slowing into a teasing pace. "You're incredible," he said, grinning with desire as he gave a particularly hard thrust. Sakura's eyes glazed and she rose to her elbows and gently maneuvered herself so she straddled him while they both sat up. She leaned back slightly with one arm behind her and gyrated her hips onto his arousal, and Deidara groaned at her actions. He leaned over and kissed her breast, and Sakura moved up and pushed him onto his back so that she sat on him, taking control.

"You can't be the only one to have fun," she purred with a half smile, and lifted herself off him before sliding down. Her face contorted slightly as they rolled their hips, soon losing all sense as he slammed up into her as she slid down onto him. She rode him desperately, and he watched in complete fascination as her body moved sensually on top of him. His hands grasped her hips as he pushed up into her, then moved up to touch her shivering stomach and up between the valleys of her breasts, until his hand covered her throat.

He could tell from the way she was tightening around him and the escalating volume of her moans that she was getting close, and she whimpered softly when their eyes connected.

"Deidara," she breathed, and he grabbed her hips and rolled them over again before lifting her leg over his shoulder and pounding into her, his hand finding her clit and rolling it between his fingers. She screamed and he felt her juices flowing out even more, his name spilling like a mantra from her lips.

"Come," Deidara grunted, stroking her clit relentlessly. His breaths were coming out in sharp pants, blue eyes searing her own unwaveringly. "Come, Sakura!"

Sakura screamed and felt her body go rigid, her muscles clamping like a vice onto Deidara's pistoning length. He groaned loudly and thrusted erratically, until with one final plunge his tip bumped against her cervix and hot liquid shot out of his arousal. Sakura moaned as his tip expanded inside of her and warm liquid began to fill her deep inside.

It was as if blinding sparks of light had stolen her vision and mad her forget to breathe. She felt Deidara stiffen above her, and it took several long minutes for Sakura to come back down from the heaven she was riding in. She felt soft kisses being placed on the nape of her neck, and weakly Sakura stroked his hair and opened her eyes. He lifted his head to look at her, and Sakura leaned in and kissed him soundly on the mouth. He returned it gently, then pulled away and gazed at her with an indescribable emotion. She sighed and then gasped when he pulled himself out of her, a pool of liquid rushing out of her opening and sliding down onto the sheets.

He settled beside her and Sakura turned to face him, her eyes closing in lethargy. His hand was stroking her back when she heard him say with quiet amusement, "Art is a bang, yeah."

**.:.****.:.****.:.**

"I have to _go_," Sakura pleaded as Deidara's head disappeared under the hem of her dress. "I have to be at that diplomatic me—ah!—meeting!" she panted, though she knew it was falling on deaf ears. She felt him chuckle against her slit and she moaned, leaning more heavily against the bathroom sink.

_That man is talented_, Sakura's mind sighed in bliss, and she desperately looked at the clock mounted on the wall. Half past one. She had thirty minutes.

He did something sinfully delicious to her bundle of nerves and Sakura felt herself grow wetter and hotter by the second. Suddenly he slipped out from her dress and spun Sakura around so she was bent over the sink.

"You have thirty minutes, yeah," he whispered hotly against her ear with traces of humor. "I can make you come twice in half that time."

"Cocky bastard," she mumbled, though the past two days had certainly proved that theory correct.

A chuckle rumbled against her back and she felt him lift up her dress and slip down her panties. She watched him through the mirror as he pulled down his pants and then nudged her legs apart wide.

"You love it, yeah," he whispered, eyes locking with hers in the mirror as her plunged inside her and started thrusting into her wildly. She cried out and gripped the edges of the porcelain sink, feeling his hot breath against his neck. She felt her heart race dizzyingly fast and all reasons _not_ to do this right now suddenly dying on her lips.

She ended up two minutes early at the diplomatic meeting with a stiff walk, grumbling at the unfairness of his extra mouths' advantage for making her release just as he told her she would.

**.:.****.:.****.:.**

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up from her lap and saw him staring down at her with a frown. She shrugged, giving him a weak smile.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

He watched her carefully for a moment. Suddenly she said, "We're supposed to leave today."

He blinked. "Yeah, we are."

Sakura looked away from him. They had approached this subject only once, and even then it had been forced and quickly thrown to the side. Now it was unavoidable.

"You're going to go back with them, aren't you," she sighed resignedly. She felt a hand run through her hair and he tilted her chin. He kissed her softly, then pulled back to look at her.

"I have to. Just like you have to return to your village." He smirked. "Unless you still want to attempt keeping me as your captive."

"No," she sighed again, frowning up at him. "I know a lost battle when I see one. Frankly I'm too sore to get my ass kicked right now."

He smirked at that, and she could just see the testosterone shoot to his head at the reason behind her soreness.

"Will you tell your Hokage?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said without hesitating. "She'll know everything...except everything from the past four days." He tilted his head, blond hair uncovering the scope on his left eye that she found absolutely fascinating. "She doesn't need to know about my personal life," she said defensively.

He held up his hands and chuckled. "I didn't say anything, yeah!"

Sakura glared and looked away, and Deidara tucked a pink strand of hair behind her cheek. She looked up at him with an almost wistful gaze. "You don't have to go, you know," she said half-heartedly.

He smiled. "Yes, I do."

"No you don't," she said eagerly, straightening from her seat to look up at him fully. "If you just come back with me—and you said yourself that your leader was the one to set that horrible seal on you—"

"As a lesson," he grumbled, not liking to think of the days without his kekkai genkai.

"Deidara, we could—" she paused when she gazed into his eyes, and felt herself deflate at the expression she saw reflected back at her. "Fine. Go. I'll…we can forget this ever happened."

She heard chuckling, and Sakura looked up indignantly. "You think this is funny?" she snapped.

Smiling mirthfully he bent down and brushed his nose against hers. "Yeah."

Anger building, Sakura jerked herself away from him and stood up, reaching for her pack when she felt his arms circle around her waist and pull her against his chest tightly. "It's funny that you think I would forget you," he said quietly in her ear. "Or that I would let this be the last time we share a room, yeah."

Eyes widening, Sakura turned her head to look at him from the side. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

He gave a cocky grin and licked her cheek. Sakura spluttered and wriggled, but that only caused him to hold onto her even more tightly. Turning her around in his arms, Deidara dipped down to gently brush his lips against hers. She melted into the embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing against his mouth. He pulled back slightly, their lips still touching.

"Look for my clay bird, yeah." He stroked her cheek gently. "The day you found me by the river you told me you wouldn't let go of me that easily," he said seriously, azure eyes locking with emerald. "I intend to do the same."

**.:.****.:.****.:.**

"That's very unfortunate, Sakura."

"I know, shishou. I apologize."

Tsunade sighed and waved her hand tiredly. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't your mission anyway. I'm surprised you were able to keep hold of him as long as you had."

Sakura refrained from biting her lip and stared resolutely at the Hokage. "Send in your mission report at the end of the week," Tsunade said boredly, already returning to her paperwork. "And good job with the Raikage. He's requested to have you be the diplomatic mediator in future meetings."

Inwardly Sakura groaned but instead smiled brightly and bowed. "Thank you, shishou."

"You are dismissed."

Sakura left the Hokage tower with a sigh, wondering how quickly time had brought her here, back into her village. It felt surreal, almost as if this wasn't really reality at all. And she knew the longer she stayed here and returned to her normal life, the more and more the time with Deidara would feel like it never happened…

"Sa~ku~ra-chan!" Naruto's loud sing-song voice filtered her mind, and Sakura looked up. The grinning blonde had Sai walking next to him with a casual arm thrown around his shoulders.

"Sai-kun," she smiled.

"Ugly," Sai greeted, and Sakura's self-control immediately set in as she forced herself to keep the smile on her face.

"Me and Sai here were gonna go to Ichiraku's. Wanna come?"

Sakura shook her head, feeling her muscles scream for reprieve. "Sorry, Naruto. I just came back and I'd really just like some sleep."

"I told Dickless that you'd be tired be he wouldn't listen," said Sai calmly, and Naruto blanched.

"Hey! Don't call me that, you jerk!"

Sakura smiled gently and waved goodbye before trudging on to her apartment. Stepping inside, she felt like it had been years ago since she last slept in her own bed. Smiling slightly, Sakura went up the stairs and headed straight for the shower. After scrubbing herself clean, Sakura emerge twenty minutes later with full intentions to collapse on her pillow and get some much-needed sleep.

Towel-drying her hair, Sakura tossed it onto a chair and then turned to her bed. She felt a draft and shivered, noting with some dismay that the window was slightly open. Frowning she moved to close it.

When she turned back to her bed, Sakura's eyes went wide.

A small clay bird was sitting on her bed.

A grin started creeping on her face as she bent to pick it up. A pair of arms slipped around her waist and Sakura leaned back.

"Well that was quick," she said dryly, blonde hair falling into her peripheral vision.

"Leader said I had an oral fixation," Deidara's voice rumbled behind her. "I was hoping you could do something about it."

His lips were devouring hers before they even hit the bed.

**.:.****.:.****.:.**

**And that's it! A very long, very lemony deisaku oneshot. This was my first serious lemon and I hope it didn't disappoint! Sorry for mistakes. I'm unbeta'd and short on time. Will try to fix whatever I catch.**

**The trend is going to stick this way, with long oneshots with each Akatsuki member. I tried sneaking some valid plot in there, but not enough to force me into multi-chapters.**

**Next chapter…well, let's not spoil the surprise. Just know it'll be more sinful Akatsuki fun. Each chapter will be centralized on a specific Akatsuki character, simple and sweet.**

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think; your reviews are my eternal love~**


	2. Masochist

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Chapter 2: Masochist**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Hidan**

**.:.**

**.:..:..:..:..:.**

"It's too fucking _hot_ for this, Kakuzu," Hidan complained, a few strides away from the heart-stealing Akatsuki. Unnerving green eyes flashed dangerous at Hidan. "Seriously, can't we find an easier bounty? One preferably where the weather is below a hundred degrees?"

"Shut up," he said monotonously, steadily walking ahead of Hidan.

"Tch. Greed is a deadly sin, you bastard. You should turn to the religious path before it's too late for your sorry ass."

Kakuzu's steps paused as he inclined his head slightly to Hidan. "I'd really…love to kill you," Kakuzu said slowly, eyeing Hidan with loathing.

Violet eyes rolled and Hidan ran a hand through his silver hair. "You can try," he grinned roguishly, and lightly traced the necklace around his neck with the tips of his fingers before bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly.

Kakuzu looked away and trained his eyes back onto the dirt road that led to a small village a mile ahead. Hidan groaned and trudged forward, feeling his skin burning under the blazing sun. That's what he hated about hot weather. The extreme heat made him want to take his cloak off, but then his skin would burn. Putting the cloak back on would boil him alive. And while he was shirtless, it did very little to alleviate the intensity of the sun glaring down him.

In the end, the cloak stayed on. And it pissed him off.

"We're here," Kakuzu announced tonelessly. He gave a sharp, glaring look at Hidan, who merely frowned. "You're staying behind."

"What!" Hidan protested angrily. "And fry under this fucking heat? Are you kidding me?"

"You're staying," Kakuzu repeated as if he were a pea-brained idiot who could not comprehend the smallest things. "Find something to do to cure your intolerance to heat."

Hidan growled a string of expletives as Kakuzu suddenly disappeared from sight. Hidan could have followed him easily if he wanted, but truth be told he had no warm feelings to the sewn up bastard. If Hidan wasn't immortal already, he would have felt fear for his life around the manic Akatsuki.

Sighing loudly, Hidan glanced around. The village was still a way's away, and surrounding him were the usual brush and trees.

"It won't be this damn hot under some shade," Hidan grumbled, and started heading towards the trees. Once inside, he walked lazily through the forestry, using his scythe as a walking stick as well as a tool to cut whatever leaves or branches that blocked his path.

Bored violet eyes glanced around, getting irritated at the noise level that escalated in the dense forestry. Birds were chirping incessantly and faint _thuds_ of some unknown forest shenanigans resounded in the air.

The thought of it made him pause. "Now what could possibly be making that much noise in a little forest like this?" Hidan mused. A slow, gleaming grin started to spread on his face. _Finally, something to do other than scavenging for money with His Royal Shittyness._

He started sprinting and jumped, landing on a tree branch high above. He leapt from branch to branch, and the sounds grew louder. Curiosity piqued, Hidan approached the deafening sounds until his eyes came upon a clearing.

Clearing was a mild way to put it. _Annihilation of wildlife _was more accurate. Everything in sight was demolished. Trees were snapped in half, groaning and tumbling helplessly to the earth and causing tremors to travel throughout the ground.

A sound of a despairing scream filled the air, but after a loud grunt it died to a whimper. Cocking his brow, Hidan moved closer to where the sounds were coming from.

"I didn't know they sent Hidden Leaf sluts out for missions now," a derisive voice snarled below him. Landing silently on the ground, Hidan walked until he saw three figures scuffling on the floor.

Two men were grappling a feisty body down to the ground. Toned legs kicked in the air, and a nearby tree shattered on impact. Hidan's mouth dropped. Did someone just blow up a damn _tree_ from just a kick? A breathless laugh left Hidan's lips. The ninja was strong, but he could tell whoever was being pinned down was slowly losing the will to fight. Limbs that were previously thrashing about were now limp, and a fourth figure hovered above the three on the floor.

Taking a step closer, the person pinned on the floor came to view. A girl—a kunoichi, with eyes as green as emeralds and outstanding pink hair like bubblegum, was glaring weakly up at her captor. From the slash on his hitai-ate, he was a missing-nin, as were the two goons pinning the girl down. She must have run in to them on her way to her mission, and the hitai-ate on her own head confirmed that she was indeed from Konoha. And from the looks of it, she wasn't faring very well anymore.

The two men on the floor were holding the girl down steadfastly as the third man crouched in front of her. He reached out and grazed the girl's wrist, which Hidan noticed had some pretty hefty chakra constraints around them, as did her legs. A massive amount of blood was dripping down the side of her face, indicating towards an unfriendly blow to the head. Hidan clucked his tongue silently. She really stood no chance up to this point.

"What do you say, Jashin?" Hidan muttered as he traced the pendant dangling from his neck. "Shall I sacrifice them in your honor?"

He missed an exchange between the kunoichi and the leader towering before her, for the next thing he saw was the man's hand retracting back before slapping the girl forcefully across the face.

Hidan's eyebrow twitched. Mindless torment, not even in the name of God. "They're too fucking pathetic to be killed in your honor, Jashin-sama," Hidan hissed, and was about to turn to leave when the man held a kunai to the girl's throat and growled, "Any last words, Konoha slut?"

The girl's eyes, though barely able to stay open, flashed with insurmountable emotion. "Go _fuck _yourself," she said calmly, her voice dripping with hatred that was palpable in her verdant irises.

The words seemed to have pissed the missing-nin off, for he immediately cracked his fist against her skull and her eyes rolled back. He slashed his kunai down her vest and shirt, then reached under her red ninja skirt.

"Boss, what are you—" one of the men holding the girl down started nervously.

"Giving the Konoha slut what she asked for," the leader growled. The girl winced slightly when the combat shorts were ripped off. She was conscious, but just barely. And evidently not enough to fight any longer.

Hidan knew where this was going to go. He had nor moral obligations to do anything. This was not his concern…and yet he did not leave.

"Hold her still," the leader demanded. The girl's eyes flickered slightly, hazily looking around. "Open her legs."

Those words seemed to trigger her awake, for the kunoichi started twisting this way and that, and he saw chakra straining to gather at her fists but was quickly dispelled from the heavy chakra constraints around her. It only caused her a searing pain, and she whimpered, her movements stilling.

The two man holding her down hesitated to act on their leader's command. "Boss…I don't think…"

The leader swiveled his head at his subordinate viciously. "And that's your first mistake, Otashi. I'm paying you to act on my command. Not to fucking _think_."

Otashi continued to shake his head, "Can't do this one, boss. Just kill her." He sounded almost pleading.

The leader's hand slashed in the air and the man holding the girl suddenly choked. A waterfall of red blood was falling from his neck, and he slumped to the ground. The leader turned to the remaining subordinate.

"What about you, Omashi? Do you agree with your brother?"

The remaining man looked at the leader impassively before making a shadow clone, and together he held onto the girl. The clone pulled her legs apart.

The leader smirked and reached for the zip of his shinobi pants. "About fucking time," he breathed, and leaned between the kunoichi's thighs.

Deep violet eyes darkened.

In a matter of seconds, the clone of the subordinate dispelled in a puff of smoke, and it owner fell dead to the ground. The leader blanched as a hand gripped his collar.

Hidan grinned. "I think it's my turn to have some fun now." He slashed the man's face with his scythe, and threw the man on the ground. His tongue snaked out and licked the blood dripping from his weapon and his feet were already dragging on the floor to create his symbol of worship, just as his skin turned inky black and white.

The man glanced over his dead subordinates and scowled. "You're a dead man," he hissed, taking out a kunai.

Hidan couldn't help himself. He began to laugh, and it sounded absolutely maniacal even to his ears. He sobered instantly, locking eyes with the missing-nin. "You have no idea."

The man gritted his teeth and charged, and Hidan rolled his eyes. Almost lazily, he took a black rod from his scythe and stabbed it into his abdomen.

The man howled in pain and fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. He looked up at Hidan incredulously, and he had to admit, that look of pure fear and confusion never got old.

"S-stop…what are you doing…" The man's expression crazed, the kunai trembling heavily in his grip as his free hand pressed against the blood spilling from his torso. Hidan tilted his head. "You don't know?"

He plunged the rod into his thigh and the man screamed. He was choking on his own blood, and he looked up at him with a mixture of rage and immense fear. "Please," was all he managed to say, and Hidan could see tears welling in his eyes.

Hidan was a little disappointed at how easily this man broke. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan replied with a raised eyebrow. "Two minutes ago you were on a goddamn power trip, and now you're begging for mercy like a cocksucking bastard? Fucking pathetic, seriously."

The man's eyes grew cold, and he spat viciously, "That Konoha bitch deserves it."

Hidan's eyes flickered to the limp form a few feet away, clothes in complete disarray. Eyes hardening, Hidan bared his teeth. "Only God can decide what someone deserves," he gripped the rod tightly in his hand and aimed at his heart through the triangle of his pendant, "and right now, Jashin wants your death." Hidan eyed the sobbing man with disdain. "You make missing-nins look bad, asshole. I'm all for death and torture, but you don't even deserve the title of shinobi for the sin you almost committed."

"Please!" the missing-nin cried as Hidan drew the rod back in preparation for the kill.

Hidan gazed down at the man with disgust. "You're lucky I didn't rip your dick off."

The man was dead before Hidan had plunged the rod halfway into his heart.

Hidan groaned as he pulled the rod out of his chest, wiping the blood off. He did not spare the dead man a single glance as he made his way over to the unconscious kunoichi. He towered over her and frowned, looking at the cut shirt and vest, and could see that the fucker had gone past her chest bindings as well. As his eyes traveled down, he saw the shredded remains of her shorts. Hidan rubbed his hand against his jaw and closed his eyes, groaning internally.

"Fucking hell, I do _not_ want to deal with this…"

He almost turned around and left her there. For fuck's sake, he didn't even know the girl, and he couldn't give two shits about her well being.

_Well that's a damn lie_, Hidan thought inwardly. _Considering you just murdered a missing-nin for trying to rape her._

But it was what Jashin-sama would approve of, Hidan justified quickly. While Jashin was exclusive about mass murder and wrathful pain, unlawful pain was strictly forbidden.

His gaze flickered to the girl once more. Pink hair was surrounding her face like a fucking lollipop halo. Her appearance was almost comical, and if he hadn't seen her destroy a tree with just one lethal kick, he would've called her the incarnate of the damn sugarplum fairy.

He had to grudgingly respect her strong will though. She knew what was coming, and yet she still fought. And unlike the pansy bastard he just killed, not once did she beg for mercy.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. _That'll change very soon_.

He blinked, shaking his head at the sudden thought. "You are a sick, sick man, Hidan," Hidan muttered to himself. Sighing loudly, he shrugged off his cloak and felt immediately felt the sun beating down on his bare torso. Wrapping the cloak around the kunoichi, he kneeled by her side and snaked his arms under her knees and her back before lifting her up.

He looked down at the girl as he began walking back in the direction of where Kakuzu was. Wrinkling his nose, he growled, "You better not fucking throw up on me along the way."

**.:.**

"Is she a bounty?"

"Yes, Kakuzu. She's a bounty. She's worth 20 million ryo for stealing the Raikage's underpants."

"…I really want to kill you."

"Just fucking _try_ it, man."

The conversation was flickering in and out of her mind. Nothing was tangible, nothing was clear…except the pain all over her body. That much she could feel.

"She is not welcome with us."

"No shit. I'm just gonna drop her off to the nearest village."

"You're going soft," the deep male voice said tonelessly.

"Fuck you! She's—"

"Waking up."

Her eyes cracked open, a tiny groan coming from her mouth. Her head felt tender, and her body just…ached. Everywhere.

The first thing she saw when her vision cleared was pair of bright, purple eyes and a mass of silver hair. For a foggy moment she almost believed it was a henge'd Kakashi, but her mind quickly rejected that idea at the expressions that were twisting on his face.

"Hey," he said a little loudly, and she winced, "you alright, twitchy?"

_Twitchy?_ She struggled to keep her eyes open, to move, _something_. When she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a croak.

He frowned and suddenly twisted his head away. "Kakuzu! Give me the damn water bottle!"

He looked so familiar. Achingly familiar. Everything was such a blur…she could feel the memories rising to her consciousness…

Her head was being tilted up, and a cool bottle rim was pressing against her lips. "Just swallow, alright?" Cool liquid was slowly passing into her parched mouth, and it was almost painful to swallow when her throat was absolutely dry. Immediately she started to splutter.

"Ack! Damnit! I'm not even wearing a shirt!"

"Perhaps this will make you start."

"Shut up, Kakuzu."

Hidan turned his attention back at the girl, who had settled down again with her eyes fluttering closed. Hidan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now what?" asked Kukuzu bluntly.

"What do you think? We keep moving," said Hidan gruffly. Part of him agreed with his partner. He was getting soft for caring enough for this slip of a kunoichi, and it pissed him off.

Shaking his head, he reached over to pick her up again, and began to walk.

**.:.**

The pain was finally ebbing away, but very slowly.

Opening her eyes was easier than it was last time, as was breathing. The air around her was chilly, and a shiver went up her spine as she tried to move. Her vision was unclear, and she blinked profusely.

What came into view was a pair of haunting neon green orbs, and a face hidden under wraps of cloth.

A scream tore from her throat, and the man flinched just slightly. She thrashed around as she tried to rise to her feet and run. An arm shot out and pushed her shoulder down, causing her to fall back onto the earthen floor.

"Stop, girl."

She paid no heed and attempted to get as far away from the monstrous man as possible, scurrying in the opposite direction.

A pair of massive boots came into view, and the green-eyed man was staring down at her with annoyance. "Cease this nonsense, or I will kill you."

She could tell he was not lying from the killing intent that was coming off him.

"Get away from me," she said hoarsely. He narrowed his eyes and took a small step closer.

Chakra gathered at her fists but a sharp, searing pain filled her body the instant she did. She stifled a cry as she let the chakra dissipate, holding her wrists gingerly.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" a voice said from behind her. She whirled around and saw a tall man standing a few feet away from her. Her eyes traveled up and saw silver locks of hair swept back over his head, and the deepest violet eyes she'd ever seen.

And just like that, everything came back with startling clarity.

The battle with the rogue ninja. The jutsu they used to have giant chakra bands materialize on her wrists and ankles, the blows to the head, the orders for her legs to be opened—

And just as she was going to hyperventilate, she remembered the weight of the men disappearing...she remembered seeing a man with violet eyes snapping the neck of the man who had been pinning her down. She remembered the disgust in his voice as he spoke with the leader of the rogue nin. She remembered a rod jamming into his heart, and the man in front of him collapsing to his death instead of him.

He saved her.

The breath rushed out of her, and Hidan frowned at what seemed to be an internal battle inside that pink head of hers. "Looks like you're awake," he noted. She blinked up at him owlishly, and began to rise on her feet. She stumbled a little, and Hidan found himself at her side and holding her arm gingerly.

"Fucking be careful, seriously," Hidan said with a slight sound of annoyance. She looked up at him again, silently studying his face slowly. It made him damn confused.

"She's seen us. She has to die," Kakuzu said mutedly in front of him. The girl's head snapped in his direction and her eyes went wide again, showing the same fear he had seen when he came upon them a few minutes ago.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes deeply as he tilted his head, and the girl made a small noise, maneuvering herself behind Hidan clutching his shoulders tightly.

After an initial moment of shock, Hidan began laughing, tossing a wry glance at the girl pressing behind him. "Look at that, Kakuzu. You just scare everyone away, don't you?" Hidan shifted around so he could see the girl clutching onto him like a vice, and it mildly amused him that she found him the lesser of the evils. "Settle down, twitchy; we won't kill you. Yet."

She lifted her head and looked up at him again, and Hidan noticed just how short she was in comparison to him. A flash of anger shot in her eyes at his words, and the grip on his shoulders tightened perceptibly. Her chakra spiked—only to have her grimace and release him, her hands cradling her wrists. Hidan frowned.

"Shit, I forgot all about those," he muttered. He reached for his scythe and grabbed her arms. She struggled against him, and Hidan glared down at her. "Fucking stay still for a second!" She glared back at him hotly, but her attention fell on her wrists when Hidan took the edge of his scythe and within seconds, cut cleanly through the chakra bands. Her mouth dropped slightly and she gave him a curious look.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kakuzu said darkly, but Hidan rolled his eyes.

"What's she going to do? Frown at us to death?"

"You're underestimating her," was his short reply. Hidan glanced down at the girl next to him and smirked, remembering her insane strength. "I'm not," he said as he took a step back from her.

She seemed caught off guard, unsure of what to do. Her frame was tense, as if ready for battle, but the looks she kept shooting at him was seriously fucking with his mind, because it looked almost as if…

"What's your name, twitchy?" Hidan interrupted the turmoil of thoughts flying in her head. She blinked, and nervously glanced between him and his partner.

"He's not going to hurt you," Hidan said with a shrug, and Kakuzu glared fiercely.

"Yes I am," he muttered darkly, and Hidan cast him an annoyed glance.

"No you fucking won't, so stop scaring her," Hidan snapped.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. Hidan turned his attention back at the girl, who was glancing away from his eyes nervously.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name first. Or do you like being called twitchy?" he smirked wryly. "You know, from how your eyebrow twitches every time you're thinking too hard?"

Her eyes narrowed as she felt it twitch, and she stared at the ground for a second.

"It's…Sakura."

Hidan's eyes lighted with amusement. "Very fitting, don't you say so Kakuzu?" Kakuzu replied by cracking his knuckles.

The girl—Sakura, spoke again. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Hidan stared at her before taking a few steps in her direction. She stiffened, and he could tell she was trying her damnedest not to step away from his advance. He tilted his head and smirked. "Why don't you look at the cloak you're wearing?"

Sakura blinked in confusion and looked down at herself. He heard a sharp inhalation, and she looked up at him quickly.

"Akatsuki," she said venomously.

"The one and only," he grinned.

For someone trying to recuperate from countless injuries, the kunoichi was damn fast. Less than a second later her fist came flying in his direction, and he widened his eyes before cursing and jumping out of the way. She was not done, however, as she kept trying to attack him.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" Hidan sighed.

"I'd rather die than be indebted to Akatsuki," she spat. Hidan raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? I'll take my cloak back then."

His hand swiped out and ripped off his cloak from her body, and she stumbled forward. Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself. Her top was ripped down the middle, and Hidan saw a very open view of her breasts—which, he had to admit, were pleasing to the eye despite that they were a bit smaller than what he normally when for. Her skirt was flying in the air and he saw the side of her thighs as they met bare hips, considering her shorts had been torn to shreds.

He felt a little, just a _little_ bad for giving her this kind of abrupt shock when she gave a choked gasp, and immediately fell to her knees and crossed her arms around her chest in attempt to cover herself. But it was for her own damn good, and she stopped trying to fight him, so it was a job well done.

Hidan walked slowly towards her and knelt down to her level. "Still don't want my cloak, twitchy?" he said quietly.

She refused to meet his eyes, and he could tell from the slight tremor that shook her body that she was probably reliving what had happened with the other missing-nin.

He held out his cloak to her. She hunched, her face downcast. "You…killed them, didn't you."

He blinked. "Yes," he said bluntly.

She raised her head slightly and looked into his eyes searchingly. He could still see the mistrust there, but behind that there was something else that he couldn't quite read.

Silently she uncrossed one arm and reached for his cloak. He gave it to her, and she pressed it tightly to her chest. "What are you going to do with me?" She looked at him uncertainly. "Are you going to let me go?"

Hidan glanced up at his partner, who was as impassive as ever. Sighing, he said, "Sorry, twitchy. Don't think we can."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Hidan frowned. "No."

"Why not?" she demanded, and Hidan raised his eyebrows.

"Well shit, if you want to die that badly all you had to do was ask," he replied dryly.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sakura persisted, and at that point Hidan felt suddenly very bone-tired.

"Fuck, you ask too many questions," he groaned. He glanced at his partner. "Kakuzu, stop acting like a fucking log and get over here."

Sakura flinched with alarm. She jerked and shifted towards Hidan as Kakuzu glaringly walked towards the two. Hidan looked at the girl's reaction with curiosity. Why did she always go to him whenever she felt intimidated by Kakuzu's presence? Wasn't she trying to kill him just moments ago?

She clutched his arm despairingly. "I won't tell anyone I saw you. Just—just let me go."

He grinned in amusement. "No can do, Sakura-chan," her eye twitched at the name, "we can't just let you go and hope for the best."

She stared at him, and Hidan started to feel her chakra spiking exponentially. Her hands were made into tiny fists, and it would've been a comical sight if he didn't know the power they held.

"I wouldn't do that," Hidan sighed. She continued to stare at him defiantly, chakra flaring inside her.

The kunoichi struck, but not at him. She twisted around so that her fist rammed into Kakuzu; or at least, she tried to hit him. Her punch grazed him as he moved away, and Kakuzu's haunting eyes flared dangerously.

Hidan acted before Kakuzu could, and swiftly pushed two points onto Sakura's neck and rendered her unconscious. He caught her before she fell and swiftly hauled her over his shoulder while moving away from his partner.

Looking at Kakuzu, he noticed the impassive monster looked almost disappointed. "I hate you," he muttered, straightening back into his usual stance.

"Fuck if I care. We should get going before she wakes up."

Hidan shifted her slightly on his shoulder and began to move. If all went well, they'd be back at the base before sundown.

**.:.**

It seemed that waking up in foreign places was becoming a disturbing habit for Sakura.

For what felt like the fifteenth time, Sakura's eyes flickered open to darkness. She allowed herself to breathe deeply, consciously taking note of her surroundings before she moved.

She was lying on something soft and warm. A bed, inside an empty room. Opening her eyes again, they adjusted to the darkness and dim moonlight seeping through from a window atop her bed.

Covers were drawn over to her neck, and with numb fingers Sakura pushed them slowly down. She pressed her palms against the mattress with some struggling, and sat up in the bed.

How did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was…throwing a punch at the massive Akatsuki with those eerie eyes. Only the punch didn't land, and everything had suddenly went dark….Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through pink strands of hair. Either way, she was no longer in the wilderness, and was viciously thrown into mayhem and permanently detracting her from the mission she'd been on.

Her eyes wandered down to herself, and noticed that she was changed into a simple shirt and pajamas. She honestly did not want to know who changed her into these clothes. Not after the day she'd had.

A shiver went up her spine as she remembered the complete and utter helplessness when that despicable rogue-nin rendered her to when he struck a blow to her head and enforced chakra bands around her ankles and wrists. Her hands tightened into fists. What the hell good was there of being a kunoichi when she could still get her ass kicked like that? When pathetic, disgusting men could have taken her like an animal like that?

Yes, she'd had seduction mission trainings already, and thus would have been able to mentally cope if the act did indeed occur. That didn't mean, however, that Sakura was still unaffected. Kunoichi she was, shinobi she was…but she was a human, as well.

It did not happen though. She was spared the trauma, and all because of a violet-eyed, silver haired Akatsuki. He was a mystery to her, one that she couldn't quite solve…and for some reason, she was unconsciously drawn to him.

But she _knew_ he was dangerous. She _saw_ him kill that man with a bizarre ritual she couldn't understand, saw just how ruthless he could be. And if that wasn't enough, he was part of the number one criminal organization that was trying to capture and kill Naruto.

Shaking her head, Sakura kicked the blankets away from her and swung her legs over the bed. The ground was cold when her feet touched down, and she had to hold onto the bed to steady herself once fully standing. It was still quite dim, and she was not sure where the exit was, so she reached for the nearest wall and trailed her fingers across the cold stone, hoping to find a door.

She never found one. She came to a full circle, and ended up right back to the bed where she started. Furrowing her brow, she tried again.

A doorless room. Of course. Akatsuki knew no bounds.

Frustration building, Sakura scowled and slammed her fist to the wall as she summoned chakra to it.

"_Motherf_—_!_" Sakura cried out, cradling her fist to her chest. Intense pain was shooting up her arm, her fist throbbing. "What the hell?" she hissed in dismay. She tried summoning healing chakra to her fist, but it did not come. Angrily she tried again, and continued to receive the same results.

"This room is a safety zone," a voice suddenly said. Light was streaming through an entrance of the room that had not been there moments ago. "It neutralizes energy so that chakra cannot be used in it." Sakura blinked and moved towards the figure standing in the doorway. Her eyes landed on a woman with blue hair with a flower to the side. Her face was neutral as she looked down at Sakura. "I apologize for the injury. We were not sure how you would…react."

Sakura bit her tongue to refrain from speaking words she would regret later. Instead she took a breath and looked at the woman. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head. "Can you not tell?"

Sakura frowned and looked down at her cloak. Right.

"You are at the Akatsuki base," she answered when Sakura remained silent. "I am Konan."

"How did I get here?" Sakura asked guardedly.

The blue-haired girl looked at her impassively. "The Jashinist brought you with him," she replied, and Sakura frowned.

"Jashinist?"

"Hidan. The man with purple eyes."

Sakura sucked in a breath, and nodded slowly. Him, she knew.

"Come with us," said Konan, and she took a step aside to let Sakura out of the room. Sakura eyed her warily before walking out. "Follow me."

Sakura looked at her quietly. "Are you…going to kill me?"

Konan gave her a slow look. "That remains to be known."

The rest of the walk remained in silence, and Sakura was growing more and more unnerved with the ordeal. _You landed yourself in a fine mess this time_, Sakura's mind chided dryly.

They paused in front of a set of wooden double doors. Konan reached for the handle and swung a door open, and indicated for her to go through. Sparing her a fleeting look, Sakura stepped inside.

For a moment she thought the room was empty, but when a voice suddenly appeared in front of her, Sakura jumped slightly. A man with bright orange hair and intense piercings was looking down at her with hooded eyes.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura swallowed hard. "How do you know—"

"You are not unknown in these parts of the world," he said simply. His gaze was intense, and his eyes even more unique. She would have been fascinated, if the prospect of imminent death was not looming over her head. "You were brought here by one of our members after coming across you during a battle."

Sakura blinked and the mysterious man continued, as if expecting her silence. "Due to circumstances, you were brought here unwillingly. I was given the task of deciding your fate."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Decide her fate? The only one who could do that was her. She tightened her fists into knuckles, preparing for any given situation, though the back of her mind reminded her that this was Akatsuki she was dealing with, and whatever she did would not be able to help her escape without losing her life in the end.

The orange-haired man's gaze briefly flickered to her fists, and looked back to her eyes emotionlessly. "That would be unnecessary."

"Of course not," Sakura replied with a mocking lilt, though that was the most she dared to do. She was no fool. She knew this man was not what he appeared to be, and could easily kill her within seconds. "Let me go."

"Not yet." The man looked down at her with an almost bored expression. "However, you will receive no harm during your stay here."

"I am _not_ staying here," she hissed. "Let me go, and I won't breathe a word about seeing you."

"You are being sentimental, kunoichi," the man said tonelessly. "You will stay here until further notice. Do not attempt to escape. There will be no guarantee of your safety should you try."

She swallowed hard at those words. Her fists briefly tightened, and then unclenched completely. She knew a lost battle when she saw one…and this was one of them.

But it could work in her favor. This gave her all the time in the world to gather information at the Akatsuki base.

She felt a presence at her side, and was startled to see Konan standing next to her. The orange-haired man glanced at Konan. "You may take her now."

Sakura gritted her teeth briefly. She wanted answers, and right now the only thing she got was Konan's name.

"Follow me, please," Konan said quietly. Sakura spared the strange man a glance before following the flower kunoichi.

They ended in front of yet another door, and Konan led her inside. It was a large room with sofas and tables, and it was most definitely occupied.

Sakura gulped at the amount of people sitting in just this room alone. In the corner she saw a man with flowing blond hair; off to the left side was that monstrous man Hidan was traveling with. She saw many others, and just being here set her teeth on edge.

"Please, just take me back to the cell," Sakura whispered.

"You will not be staying there anymore," Konan replied. "Hidan?"

A man's head snapped up from a far-off couch. "About fucking time," he muttered, and rose to his feet. He walked over to her and Konan, and crossed his arms. "The fuck do you want."

"Take Sakura to your room."

"Why?"

"Because she will be staying with you."

"_What?_" the words spilled from Sakura's lips before she could restrain them. She looked at Konan incredulously. "Please, I can stay in the cell—"

"You are not a recruit," Konan said bluntly. "You are not a hostage. You are not anything. There is no guarantee of your safety, therefore staying with the man who brought you here would be the best way to avoid…confrontation."

"I _am_ your captive," Sakura hissed, "treat me like one."

"And how is it that we treat captives?"

"By throwing them in a cell. Alone."

"I'm not jumping with fucking joy at having you stay with me, pinkhead," Hidan said scathingly. "So just shut your damn mouth and get over it."

Sakura glared, but the glare was wiped clean away when a voice came from her side.

"I'll take her."

Sakura jumped and moved back, not liking the proximity of the voice. She was between Hidan and Konan now, though a trained eye would notice how she was inching towards Hidan.

The man with the long blond hair was grinning down at her. "She looks like she'll appreciate my artwork, yeah."

"Go fuck a statue, Deidara," Hidan said bluntly.

"Who's the broad?" another voice asked, and Sakura felt she almost recognized it. A very, very blue man with razor sharp teeth was grinning next to the man called Deidara.

"Fresh meat, Kisame," Deidara said with a smirk. "Your favorite kind, yeah."

By now she had drawn attention from the other Akatsuki surrounding her, and Sakura looked up at Hidan. "You were showing me to your room?"

**.:.**

Despite the fire he knew she had in her, the kunoichi was rather quiet.

The walk to his room was an unpleasant one. Silence was not something that bothered him. He fucking _loved_ silence, though he himself tended to break it more often than not. But for some strange reason, he did not like this one.

They arrived at his room quickly enough. He released the seal and allowed opened the door. "Pink-haired twits first," he grinned mockingly, and she shot him a glare before stepping through. He closed the door behind him and sighed. It had been a while since he last got to relax in here.

"Bathroom's through that door," he said plainly as he pointed to his left. The kunoichi nodded and looked around while crossing her arms protectively over herself. She seemed so small like that, and Hidan wondered how this girl got herself into the shinobi profession.

Green eyes suddenly met his. "Where will I be sleeping?"

He blinked. "The bed."

She frowned. "And…where will you be sleeping?"

"The bed."

Her eyes hardened. "I don't think so."

"You're welcome to use the floor," Hidan shrugged, and removed his cloak and shoes before heading over to said bed. With a sigh he sank down onto it, and laced his fingers behind his head.

Ah, bliss.

He could feel her glare radiating towards him, but fuck if he cared. This was not his problem.

He heard her move closer, and he cracked an eyelid open just in time to see her take a pillow off his bed and move towards the far end of the room. She threw it down and slowly lowered herself onto the floor. Hidan raised his eyebrows.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" he said lightly.

"Get used to it," she said briefly, and silence filled the room again. He grinned slightly.

He was going to enjoy this.

**.:.**

Sakura's head suddenly cracked against the carpeted floor, and her eyes flew wide open. Hidan was standing over her with her pillow in his hand.

"Get up, twitchy. Time for breakfast."

Sakura glowered up at him. "Was that really necessary?" she hissed, rubbing the back of her head.

"You wouldn't get up the dozen times I said your damn name. Seemed like the right thing to do." He tossed the pillow back at her and it landed square on her face. "Hurry up!"

Grumbling, Sakura stood and moved towards the bathroom. Needless to say, Sakura was no morning person.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura emerged from the bathroom and cracked her neck. She found Hidan sitting on the edge of the bed, a necklace held tightly in his hand.

She watched him curiously as he muttered wordlessly to himself, holding on to the necklace with delicacy. His eyes were closed in concentration, and then with a swift move he brought the necklace to his mouth and kissed the pendant. Slowly he opened his eyes, and saw her standing a few feet away.

"Take a picture, sweetheart," the violet-eyed Akatsuki smirked, and rose from the bed. Sakura looked away when she saw his bare torso.

"Do you ever put a shirt on?" she asked through her teeth. Hidan paused and gave her a wry glance, noticing she was avoiding looking at him.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly.

"Then get over it, seriously," Hidan replied, shaking his head. She looked away in annoyance and followed him out of the bedroom. He led her through a twisting path of hallways, and Sakura was positive that she would struggle to walk through this place again if she were on her own.

When they entered what Sakura supposed to be a kitchen, she noted with relief that it was empty. Hidan immediately headed for the refrigerator, and Sakura peered at the window that was next to it.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You eat at the crack of dawn?" she asked incredulously.

Hidan snorted. "If you know what's best for you, you'd appreciate it."

Sakura pursed her lips and crossed her arms over herself. "Should I…do something?" she asked awkwardly as he proceeded to take out fruits from the fridge.

"Yeah. Make yourself something to eat. I'm not your damn keeper."

Sakura bit back a response and proceeded to the fridge. It was well stocked, and Sakura reached out and took two eggs. Hidan had decidedly made his breakfast sparse and simple, with a variety of fruits and a glass of water. It took Sakura some time to figure her way around the kitchen, but within a few minutes she was sitting opposite of Hidan at the table and biting through some toast and scrambled eggs.

It was a quiet affair, and Sakura realized she liked it. Hidan was right; it was definitely worth it to wake up early and eat, as opposed to eating with the rest of the criminal organization. That would be just…something too strange for her to handle.

An image of Deidara sipping chocolate milk and Kisame making an omelet was too domestic an image to process.

The day proceeded with similar quietude, and she realized that Hidan was only outrageously rambunctious when surrounded by others. His language turned to filth more prominently around them, but when left alone (or more accurately, with just her), he was mostly calm and bored.

Two weeks ticked by like this, with the routine of Hidan yanking her pillow from under her and eating breakfast at the crack of dawn. He would train sometimes, and Sakura never volunteered to spar with him, preferring to watch instead. Mostly it was because he and the rest of Akatsuki scared the shit out of her, but also because she didn't feel she was…good enough anymore, to spar.

He seemed to notice the faraway looks she would get while he trained, and after watching her take a seat by a tree almost every day, he finally grabbed her arm before she could lower herself to the ground.

Her eyes flared and she stiffened instantly. Aversion to touch. Interesting. He filed this away for another time, but he glared down at the kunoichi regardless.

"Let's go," he said, and she scowled.

"What?"

"Fucking spar with me, woman," he said bluntly, and proceeded to drag her to the middle of the training field. She started to twist from his grasp, but he did not budge.

"No," she said. He continued to walk, and she yanked harder. "I said no!"

"Then try to stop me," he shot back, amused to see fire simmering in those verdant irises.

She gritted her teeth and brought chakra to her arm and successfully wrenched out of his grasp. Giving him a meaningful glare, she turned back to head towards the tree. He rolled his eyes, and charged.

Sakura felt the air whip behind her and moved just in time to avoid a deadly blow to the head. Spinning around, Sakura jumped back. "What the hell!"

His reply was a wide grin, and he deftly moved to hit again. She avoided every shot, but he could tell she was holding back from actually fighting. He did not fully understand why she refused it so heartily, but he was sure she would change her mind in a matter of minutes.

His scythe in hand, Hidan twirled it deftly in his grasp and with a speed as quick as lightning, he struck. She twisted her body to avoid the hit but still got a clean gash across her collar bone. Her eyes widened and glanced at the wound. Perhaps it was the sight of her blood, or the sting of the blow, Hidan did not know. But finally, something in her snapped.

She charged at him and struck hard. Hidan felt the air knock out of him as he flew ten feet in the air, and felt several ribs crack under the impact. He managed to land on his feet when he returned to the ground. She was pumping her legs fast, wanting to inflict as much pain onto him as possible.

"Now that's more fucking like it," Hidan grinned viciously, and lowered himself in a battle stance. She tried hitting him several times, but he was faster than her and easily avoided all of the attempted blows. He could see frustration building up inside of her, and she threw a hard kick that was easily blocked.

"You enjoy getting hurt, don't you?" she seethed, noting that he hardly seemed affected by the bone-shattering blow she'd given him early. "Masochist."

"Not quite," Hidan said as he blocked another blow. "I'd say I'm more of a sadist."

"Ugh!"

He laughed uproariously at her anger, which pissed her off even more. "You wait until I get out of here," she said murderously. "You'll be the first person I kill."

"You sound like Kakuzu," he deadpanned.

"You sound like a shrieking monkey," Sakura shot back, and another grin spread on his face.

"I knew I'd like sparring with you," he laughed, and that made her falter. She realized slowly that she had played right into his hands, and with a growl of pure anger, she threw both fists onto the ground.

Hidan certainly did not see that one coming, as he jumped from rock to rock as the ground beneath him literally split open into massive pieces.

The dust cleared away, and Hidan found Sakura standing silently, staring at her hands. He walked slowly over to her, and she lowered them back to her sides and turned away from him.

Raising a brow, Hidan moved forward to hit her, and he was surprised when she did not block in the least. She stumbled and fell to her knees, and Hidan furrowed his brows. With his scythe he used the rod to jam at her upper arm, and she twisted around and was pushed to the ground with Hidan kneeling over her with the scythe at her neck.

"Now who's the masochist," he said quietly, looking at her in mild confusion. She refused to meet his eyes, and mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

She squeezed her eyes closed. "There is no point," she repeated softly. Hidan raised an eyebrow, not understanding. She took a shaking breath, and said with devoid of emotion, "Training did not help me when it came down to it. There is no point."

He blinked a few times before understanding dawned on him. Instantly he was pissed off. "You're fucking kidding, right?"

She looked at him blankly, violet eyes meeting green. "You had fucking chakra bands the size of elephants on your ankles and wrists. You demolished an entire damn _forest_ before they brought you down. It wasn't your damn fault."

He could see moisture welling up in her eyes but she blinked quickly and hardened her expression. "That's not what it feels like."

"I don't give a fuck what it feels like. It's the damn truth, so accept it." She looked away, and Hidan scowled. "Or you can sit here like a fucking sitting duck, not train, lose your strength, and stay in the pathetic loop of self-pity you got going for you. Fucking great, seriously."

He lifted himself off of her and stood. She remained on the ground, staring up at the sky. "You're a Konohagakure kunoichi," Hidan growled, "start fucking acting like it."

He turned around and left her lying there. Perhaps if he had turned his head to look at her, he would notice the barest trace of a smile turning the corner of her lips.

**.:.**

She was staring at him again.

Hidan sighed as he took a generous drink of water. He was in the common living area, with a bar and barstools and couches and pool tables and all that game shit. Sakura was seated in the corner of the room on a rocking chair, her knees drawn up to her chest, sitting as far away from the rest of Akatsuki as usual. He didn't blame her; everyone in the organization was a pack of fucking nutjobs. One with an explosion fetish, one that ate people for breakfast, one that murdered his entire damn clan, and one that looked like a fucking fish. And then there was his partner, who stole people's hearts and was made out of string.

And that wasn't even all of Akatsuki. He did not even want to start with the deranged puppeteer and the mentally challenged man-boy.

Sighing again, Hidan drained his cup and wondered how this happened. He had a feeling it started three weeks ago after their first spar.

She had returned to their room an hour later, demanding he spar with her again. He saw her fiery spirit and the blood down her neck, and couldn't resist. Ever since then, they'd been training every day after breakfast until she was drained, or when he had to pray.

It was barely noticeable at first. How she would always linger near him, especially when in the presence of others. He'd noticed this the day she gained consciousness after he rescued her, this irrational need to be near him. As if it was safe to be near him. The girl had lost her damn marbles.

Then there were little things. Like cutting his fruit in the morning before he came for breakfast. Not taking fucking forever in the bathroom like every girl loved to. Healing whatever damage she did to him after training, even though he was immortal and it would heal on its own anyway. She never said anything, never changed the way she would look at him. They were little things, but they were piling up to be one very big thing.

He could not deny that he himself found her attractive. He thought as much the moment he saw her, as ridiculous he thought the combination of pink hair and green eyes was. Her personality was pretty fucking hilarious too. She was a spitfire and a fire-breathing dragon of a woman with a temper he just loved to flare. But for her to feel anything for him was just…odd.

In a way, he liked it. It made him feel smug when she would shy gently away from those who tried to approach her until she was leaning just very slightly against his chest. He wondered when she would get used to being around other men again. He had a feeling her aversion was due to the incident when those rogue nin tried to rape her, but if this was her only coping mechanism, it was pretty damn good. Last he remembered, girls in that kind of situation handled it much, much harder, and with good reason.

But she was a kunoichi, after all. And the fiery spirit inside her was not one to be tampered with.

He watched and observed the subtle changes she made for him, and after watching for a week, he reciprocated just as subtly. It was more for his own amusement, really. She never saw it coming, and never realized just how noticeable her actions were for him. Her reactions were priceless.

So when one morning she placed a plate of cut fruit in front of him, he brushed the back of her hand lightly with his knuckles. She nearly dropped the plate, but fortunately she kept her composure and slowly let the plate go and looked at him with unveiled surprise. He ignored it and ate his food as he normally would, and she finally turned around to make herself some food.

He continued this little ritual every day, and she grew accustomed to it. He even noticed a small smile on her face before it disappeared quickly, which amused him further. But this was just the start of it.

Then one day he stopped. She placed the plate of fruit and he simply picked up an apple slice and began eating. She hesitated for a second, and Hidan looked up to see her confused expression.

"Yes?"

Sakura blinked, a redness tinting her cheeks. "N-nothing," she said quietly, and turned around.

He finished his plate and stood up to put it in the sink. Sakura's back was to him as she cut up vegetables. He leaned over her and put the dish in the sink, and then slowly ran his index finger from the base of her spine up to her neck. She shivered and gasped, her knife stilling its chopping. "Thank you for the breakfast, Sakura," he muttered quietly against her ear. She nodded numbly, and slid a glance towards him.

"You're welcome," she replied softly, and he turned around and left the kitchen, leaving a very red and very overwhelmed kunoichi behind.

And now here he was, sitting on a barstool drinking water and feeling the tentative looks from the pink-haired mystery, and suddenly he wanted more.

Putting the glass down and licking his lips, Hidan jumped down and sauntered over to the girl. "I'm bored. Let's spar."

She gave a wry smile and opened her mouth to respond, but another voice beat her to it.

"Damnit, Hidan, don't you have anything better to do than to spar all day?" Deidara said as he approached him.

"Fuck you, I can do whatever I want," Hidan replied, and noted that Sakura had instantly stiffened upon Deidara's arrival. He glanced at the blond Akatsuki and wrinkled his nose. How she felt fear for this girly excuse of a man was beyond him.

"What's with the face, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Just wondering if you actually have a dick or not."

That instantly set him off, and Hidan yawned as he went on and on about blowing his immortal ass to pieces and gloating over his damn art.

"Fight me, yeah," he challenged, and Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't feel like it."

"You were just going to fight Sakura," Deidara protested, and Hidan shrugged.

"She can actually fight."

"So can I, you bastard!"

Kisame and Tobi wandered over to the two and Kisame grinned, "Fight him, Hidan. I want to referee."

"You're just sick of sitting with Mr. Eternal-Depressive over there," Hidan deadpanned, and looked over said Uchiha, who merely activated his sharingan in retaliation.

"Stop backing out like some pansy," Kisame said, and Hidan instantly growled.

"I'm not a fucking pansy! I'll fight you Deidara, you bastard," Hidan seethed, and saw the grins spread on the Akatsuki members. Perhaps it was the stir-craziness finally showing, after spending weeks stuck inside the base.

He noticed that Sakura was trying her damnedest to disappear through the rocking chair, and he was having none of it. With the others finally distracted and moving towards the exit to the training grounds, Hidan leaned over to her and she looked up into his eyes.

"Loosen up, bitch. Your forehead's starting to wrinkle."

That made her scowl deepen, and she retorted hotly, "I'm fine as I am." Frowning, she added, "Don't call me bitch."

Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with us?"

"No."

Eyebrow twitching, he said, "You really should do something about that perky attitude of yours. When's the last time you got laid?"

Her eyebrows shot up as her eyes went wide as saucers. "What?" she spluttered.

"That long, huh? I'd advise some serious masturbating time to you, then. Always freshens me up on a particularly shitty day."

Sakura appeared absolutely deadened at his very forward words, and he chuckled as he straightened. "Seriously, twitchy. I'd consider it. God knows when else you'll get that kind of privacy here again."

He left her to her own devices as he followed his fellow Akatsuki members out the door. He wasn't actually serious when he said that to her; he just damn well loved the expressions she made whenever he opened his mouth.

**.:.**

"Bad attitude?" Sakura muttered under her breath as she slammed the bedroom door closed behind her. "What, I'm supposed to be a stargazing fairy while being held captive?" Kicking her shoes off, she marched over to the corner of the room where her pillow was and picked it up, then threw it onto the fluffy bed that that asshole of a roommate of hers hogged every single day. Collapsing down, Sakura tried to calm her rapid breathing. "Ridiculous," she muttered darkly under her breath.

What did he expect her to do? Follow him and his Akatsuki lackeys outside and cheer him on like a puppy dog? And what did sex have anything to do with it, anyway?

This place was insane. Of the month she was stuck here, the only information she managed to gather was that everyone here enjoyed two things: food and fighting.

Frankly she was tired of it. She had expected horror stories when held captive by Akatsuki, but not this. They were all…dangerous, psychotic, and utterly and completely weird.

And Hidan…Sakura tightened her hands into fists and closed her eyes. She was one hundred percent confused about him. Because he was one of the most dangerous out of them all, and yet…she felt something for him.

Sakura shook her head as if trying to erase the thoughts. She did not want to think about it. She did not want to think of the repercussions for having these thoughts for the violet-eyed man. It was wrong. So, so, completely wrong. It could be seen as an act of betrayal to her village. No more thinking of silver-haired Akatsuki.

She shifted to her side and nuzzled the pillows, inhaling deeply. She could smell his scent already, as if the universe was mocking her for trying to forget him. It was clearly impossible.

With a huff, Sakura rose to her feet and shuffled to her little corner in the room. Konan had been generous enough to supply her with basic toiletries and clothes during her stay, and thus Sakura quickly grabbed a towel and some clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

Hidan's bathroom was not dramatic and brilliant, but it was definitely much better than her own back at home. The tiles were spotless and the knobs on the sinks were shiny and gold plated. He kept it sparse, just like how he kept his own room. The bare minimum was in it for practicality. She did not expect that in him; then again, she did not expect a lot of things from him, and yet she was repeatedly being proven wrong.

With a sigh, Sakura placed her towel and clothes on the rack and slipped out of her blouse and shorts. She caught her reflection in the mirror and turned towards it fully. She was wearing a plain white bra and panties, and her complexion seemed more pallid than usual. Her hair was still vibrant, though she could tell it was starting to grow out. She frowned. "I'll have to trim it soon," she muttered.

She reached behind and unhooked her bra and slipped her panties down, kicking the clothes to the side. She walked over to the bathtub which was separate from the shower. Turning the knob, she tested the temperature of the water with her hand as it poured into the tub. She watched it fill up, and when it reached an appropriate height she turned the knob off.

Hidan did not strike as one to have those gel soaps for a bubble bath, so she did not bother hunting for one. Placing one foot in the tub at a time, Sakura sighed as she sank down and submerged herself into the pleasantly warm water.

_He was right_, she thought dryly. She never would have had this kind of privacy or time to revel in this kind of luxury on any other day. Usually her days were eat, train, eat, stare into space, and sleep. And she never dared take this kind of bath if Hidan were on the opposite side of the door. She would rather eat shuriken.

_Thank god he's out training with the other Akatsuki buffoons,_ Sakura thought while taking a bar of soap and starting to rub her arms with it. As she soaped her shoulders and her chest, her eyes wandered through the clear water down to her thighs. Hidan's words prior to his departure rang in her mind.

She shook her head violently. "Don't be silly, Sakura," she muttered, and began washing the soap from her shoulders. "There's no need."

But was there?

The thought made Sakura still her movements. Hidan, though a complete maniac and religious zombie, mentioned something that rang with such truth that normally shouldn't have unsettled her like this. She couldn't remember the last time she was intimate with someone, and pleasuring herself was something she simply never took part of. Not so much that it embarrassed her, but just that whenever she tried, she was never satisfied and simply sucked at it.

Her eyes travelled to the door, and she could still make out the chakra signatures outside. She truly was alone.

With a shaking breath, Sakura put the bar of soap back on the ledge. Then, with tentative movements, dipped her right hand under the water. She absently touched her thigh and brought her knees up and spread them so that they were touching both sides of the massive tub.

She let her fingers trail down her inner thigh, and then slowly moved over to her slit. Closing her eyes, she dipped a finger inside.

Her flesh down there is sensitive, and she breathed in softly as her finger swirled around, trying to stimulate her. She presses in to find her nub, and then pushes her finger completely inside.

She's feeling it again, that sensation of wanting more than she could provide. She moves her fingers in a steady rhythm, but she's hardly even getting wet and the reality of her actions makes her feel clumsy and silly. She doesn't even feel remotely turned on, which is especially apparent with her non-throbbing clitoris.

Yanking her hand out from herself, Sakura crosses her arms and locks her knees together in frustration. _This was stupid, as usual_, Sakura seethes inwardly. Failed masturbation attempt with a grand total of three.

Just as she was preparing for a long and willful internal chastisement, the floorboard behind the door of the bathroom creaked, snapping her attention.

Her eyes went wide.

**.:.**

The fight with Deidara was a quick one. It was straight up taijutsu, something the blond clearly sucked at. It was over within ten minutes, and by then Hidan's boredom escalated to astronomical proportions. The others decided to spar with each other in a sort of competition, and even the Uchiha with the stick up his ass decided to take part. That was his cue that the universe was collapsing, and it was his time to leave.

He walked through the hallways to his room lazily, and opened the door quietly in case Sakura was asleep. She was not, and he smirked when he saw her pillow next to his, the bed slightly rustled. Clearly she was no fan of the floor.

A sound came from the bathroom, one that made his eyebrow hitch upwards. He walked towards it slowly, masking his chakra. The door was slightly ajar, and all it took was a slight push with one finger for everything to come into view.

_What the fuck?_

Hidan had to blink a few times to ascertain he was not under any genjutsu, but he definitely, _definitely_ was not.

Sakura was sitting in the bathtub, her legs spread apart with her eyes closed, and a hand moving very distinctly under the water.

Well, shit.

Hidan could not believe the girl took his words to heart and was actually pleasuring herself in his bathroom. He never, in a million years, expected the prudish kunoichi to heed anything he said to her. But apparently he struck gold with this one, for she was touching herself exactly how he suggested she should.

But perhaps not quite. Sakura was frowning, and then suddenly with an annoyed sigh she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms and drew her knees back together. The look on her face was of extreme dissatisfaction and annoyance. It was almost as if she'd expected the unsatisfactory results with her own hand.

It made his blood ignite.

He acted without thought, and opened the door completely. He stepped inside and the floorboard creaked, causing the pink-haired kunoichi to snap her eyes up to his in utter shock. He closed the door behind him and locked it, and Sakura quickly curled herself into a defensive ball as if to hide herself from him.

"Hidan!" she cried in alarm. "What the hell are you doing? Get _out!_"

"Were you just touching yourself?"

A deep pink blush spread across her face, and she curled herself tighter into a ball. "That's none of your business. I'm taking a bath, Hidan. Please leave."

Her face was hard and immovable, but then again, so was he. He knelt down beside the tub and looked her straight in the eye. "You didn't like it, did you?"

Her mouth parted and she looked at him in surprise. Quickly catching herself, she glared at him. "Go away."

"I understand." She blinked at him in shock. "I wouldn't think something like using your own hand would ever be enough for a hellcat like you." He leaned towards her, and she was frozen in shock as he said quietly in her ear, "It's never been good, has it?"

He heard her swallow hard as he trailed a finger across her collar bone, and felt her shake her head jerkily. A small smile touched his lips.

"Would you like to know what it should feel like?"

He moved back slightly, enough to search her face for a response. She was blinking at him profusely, and in those striking green eyes he saw apprehension and a little fear.

But behind that, he saw unparalleled _desire_.

"Yes," she breathed, gazing at him as if in a trance.

His eyes darkened, and he said quietly, "Move your legs apart like you were before."

She swallowed again before doing as he said, moving her bent knees to the furthest sides of the tub. She was open before him, but he did not look down yet. Eyes firmly locked on hers, he said, "Put your hands on the rim."

She hesitated for a moment, and then lowered her gaze as she uncrossed her arms. With a slight trembling, she gripped either side of the rim of the tub, now exposing her breasts and her body to him completely.

All thought flew out of his mind when Sakura spread herself completely in front of him. His eyes became hooded, and he instinctively moved forward and fused his lips to hers.

She made a soft sound at the contact as he gently moved his mouth against hers. He lapped at her, coaxing her to respond. He felt her sigh, and she moved her lips tentatively against his. This was something he'd been holding out against for weeks now, something he felt for her the instant their eyes met for the first time. And now, she was finally his, and he definitely knew she wanted him too.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again. They were hazy and filled with desire. His eyes travelled lower until they landed on her chest, noting how her buds were already pert, then went down her flat stomach until he reached the apex of her thighs. He looked slowly back up to her face, and saw it was a very becoming shade of pink. She must have noticed quite easily just what he wanted to do with her.

"One reason you did not like it," he started, the deepness of his voice sending a shiver down her spine, "was because you were going straight for the orgasm instead of teasing yourself."

Her eyebrows knitted together at his words, and he responded by trailing his fingers down her throat slowly, down her cleavage, until he brushed his thumb tenderly across the underside of her breast. Her breathing quickened slightly, though her face remained the same. He palmed her breast then, which fit entirely in his hand, massaged it gently. She gasped slightly, and made a small noise when he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Her mouth opened as if to say something, but promptly forgot when his free hand dipped under the water to trace circles on her inner thigh. Her breathing escalated, as if in anticipation, and he switched breasts and tormented her other little bud while inching closer to her mound under the water.

He pinched her bud causing her to cry out softly, and he smirked. "See?" he breathed with a smile. "Teasing."

Her eyes darkened with desire, and he knew the feisty nature was coming out of her. Unfortunately for her, he had no plans for it to come out just yet.

Without any more preamble, he moved past her inner thigh and stroked her folds, causing her to emit a high-pitched, breathy moan. He did not think she would be this responsive, but clearly she enjoyed the act of pleasure more so than performing it on herself. She just needed…guidance.

He stroked her teasingly, not dipping inside nor finding the bundle of nerves that would surely send her into oblivion. Her hands were gripping the sides of the tub hard, to the point where her knuckles were turning white. "Relax," he whispered, and finally decided to have mercy on her and pushed one finger inside.

She was incredibly warm and moist, and the moment his finger went inside her her eyes rolled back and her hips twitched. He massaged her inner walls, curling his finger and setting a steady rhythm inside her. He stretched her further when he put a second finger in, increasing his tempo. His thumb found her clit and began pressing circles into it teasingly, stimulating her until he was sure the viscous liquid from her core was seeping out into the bath water. Her breathing turned into panting, and her hips were moving in time with his hand, hands holding on to the tub hard as her legs opened wider, restless against the pleasure.

This was what she'd been missing out on for years. Sakura could feel a pressure building inside of her as he thrust into her and circled her clit, while his other hand was still kneading her breast.

He slipped a third finger in and pistoned into her, and she started moaning with abandon. The water was splashing around them as Hidan's hand repeatedly shot forward at a torturous pace.

"Hidan…!" she gasped, and he gazed at her darkly. He jerked forward and crashed his lips against hers, pumping his fingers into her relentlessly in time with his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned wildly and he felt her inner muscles clamping hard onto him, clenching and unclenching. He curled his fingers inside her while using another to stretch her, and with one last tantalizing twist on her clit, felt Sakura's orgasm finally hit.

Her back arched as Hidan continued to devour her mouth ravenously, not slowing his torment on her nub as she came hard on his fingers.

She whimpered when he finally pulled away from her core, and slowly he released the hold he had on her plump lips. Her body was still trembling from the intense release, and when she opened her eyes…she looked at him in awe.

"I've never…that's never happened like that before," she breathed. Hidan smiled a little.

"You never had an orgasm before?" he asked in wry amusement.

She shook her head dazedly. "I _have_…just not from what you just did to me." Her cheeks flushed harder as she said the words out loud, and she looked away from him as if embarrassed. Hidan smiled slightly at her antics, and reached over to grab the towel on the rack.

"I'm going to have to teach you more often," he said lightly. She dried herself off, a little sluggishly (and that very fact had Hidan smirking smugly all the way back into the bedroom), and quietly donned on her clothes. Hidan was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, and Sakura suddenly had a hundred thoughts flying through her head. Of what she just did, of who she just did it with, of why she let him do the things he did to her, of him being in Akatsuki, of Konoha, of—

"Stop thinking so damn hard, your eyebrow's twitching like the world's going to end," Hidan snapped, his eyes still closed. Sakura glared and moved closer inside the bedroom and away from the bathroom. She eyed her pillow that was still on the bed, and wondered if she should do what she normally did and throw it down on the floor. She looked over at Hidan, as if he could give her some indication of what to do, but his eyes remained closed and his posture extremely relaxed, as if he had fallen asleep already.

Silently Sakura crept towards the right end of the bed, and looked at Hidan again. Sighing, she reached for her pillow when Hidan said suddenly, "I think it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

Her hands froze, and Hidan opened one eye to look at her. Smirking, he closed it and stretched widely before settling back into the sheets. Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before hesitantly climbing into the bed.

Hidan snorted when he noticed just how tense she was next to him. "Lighten up, seriously," he mumbled with a yawn. "I'm not going to molest you in your sleep. Unless you're into that kind of thing."

Sakura shot him a glare but her body relaxed, whether she noticed it or not.

**.:.**

The two weeks proceeding the intimate encounter of Hidan and Sakura were entertaining, to say the least.

She behaved no differently around him, snapping at him when he pissed her off and still beating the shit out of him during their spars. She still cut him fruit in the morning, and he still called her a bitch and stole large portions of her dinner when she wasn't looking.

But it was the game that set their blood on fire the most.

Truthfully, she felt like she was a genin again when she was around him. No, genin was too serious a term—a _teenager_. A really young, horny, teenager. Except when she was in her early teenage years, she definitely did not make out with a man every chance she could get. _Every _chance.

It was what their game became. Perhaps it was the extreme boredom at the Akatsuki base, or perhaps it was because they were both a little insane, but it started all the same.

Tobi had discovered a very ancient and dusty shogi board, and challenged his sempai to a match. Deidara had rolled his eyes and muttered something about feeding Tobi some of his explosive clay, but in the end he had relented. They sat at a table in the living area, and Hidan and Sakura were sitting at a couch behind them with Deidara in view and Tobi's back to them.

"Idiots first," Deidara deadpanned, and Tobi cheered and moved his pawn.

"Take that, sempai!"

"You idiot! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's now how that piece can move!"

"I think you're getting old, sempai."

Deidara growled viciously and Sakura laughed softly when he slapped Tobi's head. Hidan had been watching them with mild amusement, but the sound of Sakura's lilting laugh caught his attention. He looked at her, and she noticed his gaze and turned to him, her smile widening.

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, and he heard Sakura squeak and push his shoulders. Breaking free, she whispered harshly, "What are you doing? They'll see!"

"Will they?" he said quietly, his eyes burning with a challenge. Sakura blinked, her breathing still uneven. She glanced hesitantly at Deidara and Tobi, then back at him. He could visibly see the change in her as her eyes darkened and a small smirk formed at the corner of her mouth. She accepted his challenge.

Grabbing the ends of his cloak, she pulled him towards her and crashed her lips to his roughly, and Hidan felt a jolt of arousal at her forwardness. He slanted his mouth and caressed her waist, and she ran her hands up his chest. He squeezed her breast and pushed her bud through her shirt, causing her to gasp and giving him the best opportunity to deepen their kiss with his tongue.

She moaned a little loudly as their tongues met and both their eyes flew open. They sprang apart and looked at Deidara and Tobi, who were still arguing very loudly with each other. Sakura was panting harshly, her lips swollen and her cheeks red. Hidan looked equally ravished.

Sakura's lips began to curl into a grin, and Hidan started to laugh. Rising to her feet, she grabbed his hand and the two walked out of the living room, leaving Tobi choking on the ground with Deidara's arms around his neck suffocatingly.

It had begun.

Sometimes they almost got caught, and by the worst people too. On one morning while Sakura was slicing fruit for breakfast, Hidan had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning deliciously against her and pushing her further against the kitchen counter. His lips had found her neck and the knife shook and fell from her grasp as she tilted her head to grant him more access, a small sound of pleasure passing her lips.

He spun her around and fused their lips together, kissing her like a starved man. She moaned against his mouth and opened her legs as he lifted her onto the counter and stepped between them to bring their hips together. The sensation was like a drug, almost overwhelming as his hips ground against hers, and she wrapped her legs around him to bring him as close to her as possible. His hand was far up under her shirt and she trailed her lips down his jaw. He grabbed a fistful of pink hair and yanked her head back for him to latch onto her throat. She made a sound of intense pleasure, his name whispered in the air, and she pushed her core against his hardening arousal, causing them both to groan.

It was then fate decided to step in, and the door to the kitchen slammed open. Hidan jerked away and Sakura fell off the counter unceremoniously.

Tobi was dragging himself inside, his body hunched and his masked face hanging limp on his shoulders, glued to the ground.

"Tobi…needs…water…" he whispered darkly, a sound that sent chills down Sakura's spine. Even Hidan seemed a little tense, and watched silently as Tobi threw open the fridge door and grabbed the water jug. He did not bother closing it as he slinked back to the kitchen door, and disappeared.

Sakura let out a breath she did not know she was holding, and looked at Hidan in disbelief.

"That was…"

"Fucking weird," Hidan finished, shaking his head. "That guy gives me the fucking creeps."

They still continued their game, though a little more warily. Tobi seemed unaware of what had passed that morning, for he cried tearfully to Deidara later that morning that he found an empty water jug on his head that soaked through his entire mattress.

**.:.**

"Here," Sakura whispered breathlessly, and silently opened a door and tugged a smirking Hidan inside.

"Deidara's room?" he asked with quiet amusement, and Sakura flashed him a grin before pushing him against a wall and nipping on his throat. Hidan groaned and ran his hands down her waist appreciatively.

"Jashin has been most merciful for bringing you to me," he said with a groan, and Sakura kissed up his neck and along his jaw.

"Jashin?" Hidan nodded distractedly, and Sakura grinned slightly. "I'll have to thank him too, then."

His eyes darkened at her words and would have said something had she not thrown open his cloak and let her fingers roam down his sculpted bare torso. He switched positions and had her pressed against the wall and began working his mouth against hers furiously.

She pulled apart after a few minutes. "Deidara's coming out of his shower," she breathed. "Switch."

They quickly left Deidara's room and ran quietly through the hallways. Hidan tugged her hand to make her stop, and was smirking devilishly in front of a door.

"Who's room is that?" she asked curiously.

Hidan gave her a shit-eating grin. "My partner's."

Sakura's eyes went wide as saucers and she let go of his hand, taking a step back. "Nope," she shook her head vigorously. "No can do. Pick another room."

"He's not even in there, Sakura," Hidan rolled his eyes, but Sakura was still shaking her head defiantly.

"I'd rather dance naked in front of Kisame," she said blankly. Somewhere in the Akatsuki base Kisame sneezed.

"He's out looking for his next bounty," replied Hidan seriously, and gently took her elbow. "Come on, Sakura. Or do you finally admit defeat?"

Sakura glowered at him, but grudgingly let him pull her into Kakuzu's room.

It was very dark, the floor length curtains closed completely. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Even his room gives me the creeps," she whispered, rubbing the goosebumps on her arm. Hidan chuckled and guided her through the darkness until her legs felt the edge of a mattress.

"Hidan, _no!_" Sakura whispered warningly, and he merely chuckled harder as they fell onto the bed. He loomed over her and kissed her neck gently.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There is no way in hell I can pass up this golden opportunity of doing naughty things with you on his bed." They slid further up, and Hidan couldn't help but raise his brows as he got a better feel of the mattress. "Well shit, looks like Kakuzu's just a big teddy bear after all. This bed's fucking softer than mine!"

Sakura giggled lightly, and Hidan grinned and gave her a long, toe-curling kiss. It got more and more heated as the minutes rolled by, and soon enough he was rolling his hips against hers slowly with his cloak half off and her shirt rolled high above her breasts.

She lifted her hips and ground against him, trailing her fingers until they reached his pebbled nipple. He growled against her mouth and hiked her thigh up and pushed roughly against her clothed sex. He could feel the warmth of her core against his pants, and it was slowly driving him crazy.

They had not broached the act of sex yet; it had been hot kisses and heavy groping since the day of the tub. He knew she wanted it, and he knew he sure as hell wanted it. So far it had been just fun and reckless, but he knew neither of them would mind if it went one step further.

He skimmed his fingers down her stomach and stopped at ridge of her pants. He felt her inhale softly as he brushed the skin above the cloth. He gazed at her heavily lidded eyes as he slipped his hand inside and trailed a finger along her slit that was covered by the cotton material of her panties.

She moaned softly and involuntarily lifted her hips slightly to meet his hand. He kissed her throat and started to nip and kiss the flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his finger rubbing teasing circles along her core. She clung to him desperately and raked her nails down his back, causing him to shudder. He pushed her panties aside and thrust his finger deep inside her.

Her voice cried out with stifled passion as he began plunging his fingers inside her. She was panting breathlessly and suddenly grabbed his face to battle her tongue with his.

Just as she felt she could take no more, she felt Hidan freeze above him. She blinked in confusion at his stiffened form, alarm written on his face.

"What…?"

"Shit!" he cursed roughly and sprang off the bed and grabbed her arm. She had no time to ask him what the problem was as he was moving fast towards the door, and Sakura glanced behind her in confusion. Her jaw dropped when she saw the curtains being pulled apart by a large hand and the sight of a balcony coming into view.

They were out the door and running down the hallway within seconds. When it was finally safe to stop they collapsed against the wall, trying to catch their breath.

Sakura looked over to Hidan and felt anger fill her instantly. She marched up to him and punched his jaw. Hard.

"What the fuck, woman?" Hidan spluttered.

"He was there!" she cried. "You knew he was there on the balcony the entire time, and you still tricked me to go inside!"

Hidan smirked slightly. "What fun would it be if he was actually gone?" He narrowly avoided another punch, and was relieved when it was the wall that cracked upon the chakra fist and not his face. "We didn't get caught though, did we? Stop throwing a damn fit!"

"I'm not talking to you," Sakura said angrily and spun on her heel and began walking away at a furious pace.

"We don't have to talk," Hidan reminded as he followed closely behind her.

She shot him a dirty look. "I'm not doing that either."

He reached for her arm but she stepped aside, and he grabbed her hand which she slapped away quickly. Rolling his eyes he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, ignoring her loud words of protest, among other color words that she learned from him. Another room was coming to view on the right side of the hallway, and once he made sure there were no chakra signatures lingering inside, he opened it swiftly and went inside.

He let her down and she stumbled away from him, looking angrier at him than she ever had. "Don't even _think_ about trying anything right now," she growled. "You _know_ I don't like being around Kakuzu. And yet you still—!"

"That's where you're wrong, twitchy," Hidan interrupted. "You don't avoid Kakuzu—hell, you don't avoid all of Akatsuki—because you're _afraid_ of them; you avoid them because they're _men_."

"That's ridiculous," Sakura said hotly, and Hidan quirked a brow.

"Is it?"

"If I was afraid of men I wouldn't be sticking my tongue down your throat every day," Sakura hissed, and Hidan shook his head.

"You're alright with me because I saved you that day. I know you must have seen me kill those men who were trying to rape you." She clenched her jaw at his words, and he looked at her square in the eye. "You were attached to me long before I made you come in the bathtub."

"Fuck you," she said murderously, and marched to the bedroom. He blocked her path and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Move out of the way, Hidan."

He lowered his head to meet her eyes. "Fucking make me, bitch."

A bone-shattering punch hit his shoulder as he crashed into the door with a loud thud. He bared his teeth as he felt the bones realign themselves, Jashin's power flowing into him. She tried to hit him again but he caught her wrists and slammed her into the wall. Her knee came up but he blocked it, and she managed to push him off and tackled him to the ground.

"You don't know anything about me!" she screamed. "How could you? You're just like everyone else!"

"And what would that be?" he seethed.

"The enemy!"

He threw her off of him and she slid across the floor. He stood up quickly, and Sakura rose to her feet, already crouched in a defensive position.

"The enemy, huh? Guess you should have though of that before you let me stick my fingers up your pussy."

She growled and threw a series of punches and kicks at him, but he was faster than her. He could see the frustration building inside of her. "I hate you!" she shouted when she managed to pin him to the wall. "I hate you!"

"Feeling's mutual," he growled dangerously, and for the longest time they stayed that way, glaring at each other with Sakura holding him in place with her monstrous strength, enough that he was sure his radius and ulna would crack under the pressure.

Their breathing went from panting to even breaths, and Sakura looked into Hidan's purple eyes once more. He had calmed down considerably, and was looking down at her with unreadable eyes.

Her grip on his wrists loosened slightly. Sakura breathed in deeply, and felt a small smile touch the corner of her lips despite herself. "I think we just had our first real fight."

He blinked, and then a slow, gleaming smirk tugged at his lips. "We did." His eyes darkened as he said gutturally, "That was fucking _hot_."

She let out a small giggle, and he grinned widely. "We should do it again sometime," she breathed as his eyes glazed over, and without any further notice they were kissing madly, hands roaming each other's body with fervor.

He spun them around and crashed her hard into the wall, lips never parting from hers. She opened her mouth and delved her tongue inside, thighs quivering as he touched the bare skin of her stomach. He slanted his mouth and drew her tongue deeper inside, sucking on it sensually as his hands hiked up her shirt. He tore it to shreds right off her skin, causing a surprised squeak to emit from her throat, and shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak. It was times like these that he was thankful that he did not like wearing shirts.

"Hidan," she breathed against his lips, and he found himself wanting to hear her say his name repeatedly, screaming it until she was hoarse.

"I'm going to fuck you today," he growled deeply, looking into her eyes as he trailed his fingers down her spine, knowing it was sensitive for her and caused her to shiver violently. "I'm going to pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Her eyes glazed with desire and she could feel herself getting soaked at just his words. "Yes," she said fervently.

Hidan stepped away from the wall with his hands slipping down her waist, guiding her to follow him.

He pushed her onto the bed and crawled over to her, his violet eyes almost glowing in the dark room. Sakura rose on her elbows and licked his throat, feeling it rumble as he made a noise of appreciation.

"Do you want this?" he murmured against her hair.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Tell me." He pushed her flat on her back and snapped off her bra, throwing the two pieces across the room and pulling down his pants.

"I want you," she answered, moaning softly when he licked around her areola.

"To do what?" He teased her flesh, approaching her nipple but never quite reaching it.

"To fuck me," she said, desire filling her voice.

"Louder," he demanded circling around her bud faster but refusing to touch it, and he could feel her frustration building when he skimmed the hem of her panties but did not take them off.

"Fuck me!"

"Louder!" He tore her panties off, and ran his hands down her thighs.

"_Fuck me!_" Sakura screamed, "Ah!"

The moment she screamed out he took her bud into his mouth and roughly parted her thighs before thrusting into her hard. Her hands came up to claw at his back and delve into his silver hair as his hips worked fast against hers.

"So fucking beautiful," he growled as he watched her move up the bed against every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Hidan!" she cried out, and her eyes watching him with hooded intensity. She was so incredibly wet for him that his eyes nearly rolled back. The sound of their slapping flesh filled the room, and he could not for the life of him remember a moment better than this.

She lifted her legs higher and he grabbed one knee and pushed it all the way back until it touched bed. The change in angle brought a new wave of intensity, and started plunging into her even faster and causing the headboard to thud against the wall in time with his thrusts.

Sakura bit her lip in attempt to keep her voice at bay, for she knew that though they were alone in the room, there were a dozen other people outside and any one of them could her them and catch them in the act.

"No," he rumbled, his hand tweaking her nipple. "I want to hear you. I want you to fucking scream."

She whimpered, and he reached between their joining flesh and pushed against her clit maddeningly. A hoarse cry shot out of her, the stimulation bringing a flood of moisture onto his cock.

Suddenly he pulled out, and before Sakura knew what happened he moved her onto her hands and knees and reared her hips up, pounding into her anew. She screamed wildly, the pleasure taking on a whole new level from behind. He was bottoming out in her, filling her completely and moving too fast for her to keep up with. He hit a spot inside her that brought white spots to her eyes, and she moaned with abandon.

"There," she sobbed, "there!"

"There?" he growled, and gripped her hips tightly before hammering into her against that very spot.

Her arms trembled and gave way, Sakura's face falling against the softness of the bed sheets as she whined passionately. She twisted the sheets wildly as he pounded into her soft flesh relentlessly.

She could feel it coming, feel that age-old sensation coiling and tightening inside her. Hidan could feel it too, the way she was clenching around his thrusting cock. He spread her legs even wider found her clit, his hips never slowing.

"You're going to come now, Sakura," Hidan said against her ear, circling her clit and rolling his hips dangerously. All she could do in response was whimper. "You're going to come hard, and you're going to come when I tell you to."

"Hidan," she pleaded, as he pinched and rolled her sensitive nub between his fingers, causing her hips to jerk wildly against his maddening, hard thrusts. "I…I…Hidan!"

"Come!" he roared as he increased his tempo even faster, rubbing against her cervix. "Come!"

Sakura screamed as the tension snapped, and her inner muscles clamped and clenched violently. Her body shook uncontrollably as his name left her lips on different octaves.

Several blinding minutes passed before Sakura came down from her high. She felt her liquids spilling down her spread thighs, and looking down from where she was she could see her juices dripping down onto the sheets…and Hidan's hips still moving inside her.

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look at him. She moaned while he continued to push slowly and steadily into her, still rock hard and ready to continue. His face was screwed up in concentration as verdant eyes met violet.

A smirk lifted his lips. "I'm not done with you yet," he said hoarsely.

"Hidan," she whispered, and whimpered when he pulled out and rolled her onto her back. He hiked her legs up onto his shoulders came into her again, and Sakura could feel desire igniting inside her again.

Their breaths mingled together as he worked himself inside her. Sakura slid a leg down and lifted herself to fuse their lips together, and he kissed her passionately. He started to move harder, faster until she fell back against the bed and cried out with each pounding of his thick length. He grasped her wrists and pinned them high above her head. Sakura spread her legs wide almost in a perfect split as their hips rolled against each other.

She felt the heat rising in her again, faster and stronger than before, and without warning she fell into her second orgasm. He grunted as she clenched hard onto his length, and finally succumbed to his own release. He shot his thick liquid deep into her womb, jerking his hips and giving her one last, painfully pleasurable thrust.

The both were breathing rapidly, and Hidan's muscles in his arms shook as he tried not to collapse onto her. Slowly he pulled out and fell beside her, and after a while felt Sakura curl up next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled as he burrowed his nose into her neck, loving the feel of her against him. She sighed, a light smile touching her lips, and ran her fingers softly down his back.

"That," she said softly, "was amazing." She felt him chuckle deeply against her throat.

"I fucking told you," he grinned, pulling back to look at her. "Anything with me is just straight up mind-blowing."

She could not argue with that, for he had definitely proven himself for the past hour, so she grinned and tightened her arms around his neck, feeling the beginnings of fatigue and sleep against her eyelids. Vaguely, as she was being overtaken by sleep, she heard him say quietly, "This is just the beginning, sweetheart."

**.:.**

Sakura awoke for the third time that evening with something hard sliding into her, and a shiver went down her spine as Hidan took her from behind. She was lying on her side and her leg was slid on top of Hidan's as he took slow, lazy thrusts into her.

Sakura moaned quietly, and whispered, "Don't…you…mm…get tired?" Her words prompted a hard thrust, causing her to gasp.

"Not with you," he grumbled against her neck, taking his time as he moved inside her. He moved away and rolled her still-sleepy form on top of him. Sakura gave a small grin and sank down onto him, setting a leisurely, sleep-hazed pace. His hands trailed up from her hips to her breasts as he gave them a small squeeze, and she sighed. Soon she felt her own arousal taking over and started riding him faster, until they both groaned as they released simultaneously.

She fell against his chest and he stroked her hair as she started falling back to sleep. "Forget about walking straight," she mumbled against his skin, "I don't think I can even remain conscious for the next week."

He chuckled at this, and allowed her sleep for an hour or so before he woke her again by plunging into her hard, jarring her awake with a scream hot on her lips. He did not know why he was this insatiable when it came to her. Hell, he was never like this with any other female he slept with. Maybe it was because he actually liked her.

He took his time the entire day taking her in different places, the last being up against the wall before she literally fell unconscious from the intensity of her release. They eventually left the room and headed to their own, and needless to say, Sakura did not get much sleep throughout the night.

**.:.**

Itachi was having a particularly bad day. Tobi had knocked his bowl of cereal by accident when Deidara attempted to murder him again, and Kisame refused to play shogi with him all day when Itachi had noted his skin had gotten a blue shade darker from the excess exposure to the sun. Sensitive fish were the worst fish.

When Pein refused to assign him a new and preferably more human partner, Itachi sighed and headed down the halls to his bedroom, deciding to spend the rest of the day brooding about the Uchihas he killed and the brother who was out to murder him. He prayed to Kami-sama that it would be soon, preferably today, because at twenty-two he realized the world had nothing left to offer him, if it ever did.

Quietly he opened his door, and froze at the sight before him. Hidan and the pink-haired kunoichi were kissing wildly against his wall.

"I'm going to fuck you today," he heard Hidan say, and Itachi's eyes widened. "I'm going to pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

The girl gave a breathy response and within seconds was rolling around on his very expensive, very plush mattress with the religious oaf.

Itachi closed the door promptly and turned back around, his eyes burning red. As he walked from his room Kisame came into view.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to forgive you," said Kisame gravely. "What's up with the face? I haven't seen you look this mad since Pein made you eat all your vegetables last winter."

"I am going to practice my fireball jutsu," said Itachi in a deadly tone.

"Why?"

He looked at Kisame sharply. "I have to burn my bed tonight."

Kisame watched the seething Uchiha disappear down the hallway, wondering when they would play shogi now.

**.:.**

**And there it is, another chapter completed! I couldn't help myself with this one. I just love Hidan and Sakura together, as bizarre as it is. I even have my own fic for it that I'm currently working on. I know, I know.**

**This went well over 18,000 words, a record for me I think. But I like it that way. They're plotty oneshots, (or should I call them longshots?) and they're so much fun to write.**

**I hope they weren't OOCy, because I hate OOCnees and besides the OOCness of them even being together and screwing in the first place, I'd like to think it wasn't too shabby.**

**Thank you Miss Dany, Corrina, Reina Reina, Katarin Kishika, Secret Moon Princess, xAkatsukiEmoFlyx, Sasu-Cakes137, Tsuki479, sakuraflowerstar, mariahpink, zerOtodona, and kittychic0895 for being kind enough and telling me what you thought! Hope you liked it, and thank you for your unfailing encouragement!**

**Sorry for errors! I'll fix them when I catch them.**

**Until next chapter ;)**


End file.
